Heir of the Dragon’s Flame
by Harrison Aldrich Emrys
Summary: Stolen—ahem, I mean inspired by “Harry Samurai” by elvander72. His parents gave him away. His relatives tried to murder him in a foreign country. And now he is forced to participate in a barbaric competition less he wishes to lose his magic. He was raised to follow the Samurai Code and to protect the daughter of the Dragon. Can he face what is ahead of him, or will he crumble under
1. Chapter 1-Neutral News

_I got the idea to write this after reading "Harry Samurai" by elvander72, and that author got their idea from reading "Roar of Kyoto's Wizarding Lion" by Slashfan2018. I really liked that fic even though there's only seven short chapters. There will be a lot of similarities in the first couple chapters. Enjoy!_

———————————————————

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, three different schools have gathered together for the sake of unity between the three European Magical schools by reinstating the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Using an ancient artifact called the Goblet of Fire, students, after meeting the necessary age requirement, may put their name in the Goblet. Once the students have finished placing their name in said Goblet, it then chooses one student from each school by spitting out their name in a rush of red flames. Once chosen, the participants were subject to a binding magical contract in which they can not back out of the tournament.

For the _Durmstang Institute for Magical Learning_, the chosen Champion was Victor Krum.

For the _Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_, the chosen Champion was Fleur Isabelle Delacour.

And for the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, the chosen Champion was Cedric Diggory.

Ruckus applause has already been given for each Champion by their respective schools, and they each were already inside the Antechamber waiting to discuss what's expected of them.

When Dumbledore was about to dismiss everyone, the Goblet immediately spit out another name. As soon as he caught the paper and read what was on it, he seemed to look every year of his 114 years of age. He glanced at James and Lily Potter, both Professors at Hogwarts, before uttering out the name.

At once, the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, cast a silencing charm around the teachers and Heads of each school.

"Speak up, Albus! What is the name?" James inquired. Usually one to respect the Headmaster without question, but due to certain events in the past, his and his wife's respect greatly diminished.

"It is not young Richard's name I assure you James, but-"

"What is the meaning of this ерунда (nonsense), Dumbledore! One champion for each school! This is the rule! I will not stand for you cheating your way to victory!" Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang exclaimed, while Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, nodded her head furiously in agreement.

"This isn't a student in my school Igor. In fact, this person was widely believed to be dead for just under a decade, but the Goblet could not have spit his name out unless he was alive." Dumbledore stated.

James froze once he heard this, and Lily's hands started shaking while the barest of smiles tugged at the corners of her lips. All the clues being pieced together. Only one name could have caused Dumbledore to have such a strong reaction.

-DF-

Right after Professor McGonagall casted the silencing charm, the Great Hall was filled with the murmuring of confused students. Clearly something was wrong when a fourth name was called, but what's the reason for the heated discussion taking place at the Head Table? It must involve the Potters somehow with how upset they look.

The majority of the Hogwarts students looked to Richard Lilian Potter, "The-Boy-Who-Lived", who is now wearing a smug smile. The black haired, hazel eyed boy spent a long time bragging about how he was going to be the Hogwarts Champion, even though he is underage.

"Obviously my name came out. I didn't even need to try to put my name in! The Goblet knew that as the-Boy-Who-Lived, I'm the best choice as Hogwarts Champion. They're just trying to figure out a way to break it to Pretty Boy Diggory that he should forfeit to save himself from being outshined by me." Richard bragged.

A small portion of his classmates agreed with him, but the rest of the school has grown sick and tired of his arrogance, including those in his own house. He started school with a large amount of fans and support, but after three years of hearing how he was better than everyone because he somehow vanquished Voldemort as a baby, people became annoyed by him.

Suddenly the silencing spell was cut off and Dumbledore spoke again.

"Through unknown forces, the Goblet has given us a fourth Champion. This champion is currently not attending any of schools participating, so we must find a way to track him down before the first task on the 24th of November."

"And just who is this mystery champion, Headmaster?!" One of the reporters present asked.

After taking a deep breath, Dumbledore's replied, "Harry Potter."

The silence was deafening in the Great Hall as everyone tried to process what had just been spoken.

The first person to came out of their shock was Richard, who promptly yelled, "What?!"

-DF-

Everyone knew the story. Both the Light and the Dark families were appalled and disgusted by it.

The same night that Richard became the-Boy-Who-Lived, one Harrison James Potter became the Forgotten Heir.

For two years, Harry has been almost completely ignored by his parents. Lily did occasionally speak to him and payed a bit of attention. Thankfully, the Potter house elves were taught how to speak proper English, so they were able to educate as well as raise their young heir. Sirius Black also visited him whenever he could get away from his duties as Lord Black, so Harry didn't lack too much human contact.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore felt that the Child of Prophesy needed to have the full attention of both his parents in order to meet his full potential. So using his patented grandfatherly smile and tone of voice, as well as the eye twinkles, he convinced James and Lily that Harry needed to be in hiding for his safety. There are a plethora of Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters who hasn't been arrested and will most likely kill one of their children out of revenge. Since Harry barely showed any accidental magic, it's clear that he has a very low amount of magic, and it would be safer if Dumbledore took him.

Without their knowledge, Dumbledore took Harry to the Dursley residence. With just a small note attached to his blanket, Dumbledore left him on the doorstep and walked away after ringing the bell. He believed Harry would be safe here, because, even though he knew the Dursleys didn't like magic, what family would harm a young child?

Unknown to everyone but Lily Potter, Petunia Dursley had a deep hatred and jealousy toward her sister for being able to do magic. Unfortunately for Harry, he was now the target for her hatred. She married a man who hated unnatural things, and both took turns beating the "freakishness" out of him, in which they included their son Dudley. Family bonding at it's finest.

Not long after Harry's exodus from the Potter home, Lily fell pregnant again. Emilia Jane Potter was born a little after Harry turned seven and Richard turned four. Her safety wasn't a concern, nor did they even consider it threatened. Her birth practically erased any memories of their firstborn.

Then the Hogwarts letters were dispatched in 1988. Professor McGonagall found it strange that Harry Potter's letter didn't get sent out, but stayed on her desk, but she didn't dwell on it, and decided to hand deliver it to the Potter family.

When she presented the letter, no address, just a name, she was surprised to see James' eyes widen and skin pale, and Lily hands shaking furiously while her eyes were tearing up. They had forgotten about their eldest child.

After living a life of fame through their son, the-Boy-Who-Lived, they had completely disregarded Harry after giving him to Dumbledore, who convinced them that it was for Harry's safety that he took him away, but didn't say anything when Emilia was born.

Bulldozing her way through Hogwarts, and stampeding straight into the Headmaster's office, Lily "Tiger Lily" Potter demanded the startled Headmaster to tell her where her child was.

To her sheer horror, Dumbledore explained that he sent him to live with the Dursleys. After exploding at him and describing the amount of hatred Petunia had for her that will without a doubt be transferred to her child, Dumbledore paled considerably.

In a rush, they all floo'd to the Dursley residence.

Petunia became very frightened when she answered the door and saw Dumbledore. Lily barged in with James and Dumbledore right behind her berating her sister with questions of the whereabouts of her son. The fear turned into pride when she told them of how they killed him and through him off a deserted cliff in a foreign country, no longer having to deal with any freakishness happening in her normal home with her family.

Petunia's fear returned tenfold when Lily's frantic anger turned into a deathly calm, something their mother did when her fury reached an entirely new level.

She turned and looked Dumbledore directly in his eyes, pouring all of her hate into her eyes but keeping a stoic face.

This frightened the old wizard quite a bit, while also making him feel shame in blindly believing that family wouldn't harm family.

What followed afterwards was the immediate arrest of the Dursleys while Dudley was sent to a home for delinquent boys, since Lily adamantly refused to take in the boy.

The media coverage explaining the whole story was shocking enough to make it to international news. Both Light and Dark families treasured their heirs and heiresses. For a parent to be irresponsible enough to cause the death of one is unheard of.

While Richard still retained his celebrity status as the-Boy-Who-Lived, his parents became infamous and were now known as the-Parents-Who-Forgot. Nothing really could be done to them legally, since they are the Lord and Lady of an Ancient and Noble house, and Magical Britain is really biased towards Noble houses, but they lost public support and several friends because of their terrible decision.

Dumbledore himself faced a lot of backlash.

He was stripped of his title as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards with haste immediately after the scandal broke out. He was able to retain his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot due to this being the first black mark he's ever received, but he had to call almost all of his favors in order to keep his Headmaster position. The wizarding people had several doubts about letting him run a school full of children.

The hype died down over the years. The Potters became respected professors, while Dumbledore gained back a majority of his support.

Though it was said that Lily Potter hasn't properly smiled since the day she found out the fate of her child. Not until Harry's name came out of the Goblet.


	2. Chapter 2-What’s Needs to be Done

The tension in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts the morning after was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

James and Lily were there, as well as Sirius and Remus. The friendship was incredibly strained due to the fact that Sirius was Harry's Godfather, and Remus' pack mentality was hurt at the fact that one of his own was presumed dead.

Also in the office were Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape.

And the Ministry representatives were Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Bartimus Crouch Sr, Head of International Cooperation and the driving force behind the reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament.

"I believe it is safe to say that we all had a restless night, but regardless it is our duty to find Mr. Potter and return him to his rightful family." Dumbledore started off.

"That's _if_ he wants to return to the Potter family." Sirius said snidely.

"Padfoot! How could you say that?!" James demanded.

"Because he spent over a decade thinking that he wasn't wanted! His own bloody relatives tried to murder him!"

"Sirius! James! Please! We need to work together if we want to locate Harry. I've already contacted the Goblins last night, and received an owl this morning with their answer. They've explained to me that they couldn't help me with this matter. I've also tried to have Fawkes locate him, but he is also unable to find him." Albus spoke.

"Yes. Yes. But that can't be the only way to locate the boy." Cornelius Fudge spoke up. Turning to Amelia, he said, "Director Bones, I want you to dispatch as many Aurors as you can, both the reserves and those that are currently on the force. We need to find him quickly before the first task. We only have a month."

"Oh? And how do you believe I'll be able to do so?" Amelia demanded. "A decade ago, I had a force of 1500 both active and reserve to call upon when needed. But in the last five years, thanks to the urging of your best friend Lucious Malfoy, 60% of my budget is gone, and now I only have a force of 200 to police all of Great Britain. I already told you this since the World Cup when you demanded to know why there were so few Aurors present. I cannot do what you ask, and it's your fault."

"Wh-what?! You can't possibly blame this on me-"

"Yes I can, because it is YOUR FAULT! Ever since you started your damn budget cuts, I repeatedly warned you about losing skilled Aurors! They've all moved to the States where they can be properly paid for their efforts! Not only that, but you have your "esteemed" Potion Master over there making people give up on potions before they get to NEWT Level, which is needed for both Aurors and Healers, so the likelihood of new Aurors drops even further. You aren't blameless in this mess either Albus, I have copies of Wizengamot minutes where I have raised both concerns REPEATEDLY only to have both of you brush my concerns aside! Well, now you can reap what you sew!" Amelia screamed before she abruptly turned and left through the Floo.

The room fell into a shocked silence. James moreso since he himself is a reserve Auror, while Sirius is an ex-Hit Wizard.

"Albus," started an upset James, "Without a single doubt, the current state of the DMLE WILL be discussed during the next Full Wizengamot session, as will the conduct of your Potions Master. If he is truly crippling our Potions students and limiting the number of Auror and Healer candidates I think the board will have a closer look at his record. Through your actions, the actions of the Minister, and the actions of Snape, it makes me wonder if you three are purposely weakening this country's defense and education."

At this statement Albus, Serverus, and Fudge paled. The last thing Albus needed was an independent study into Snape conduct as a Professor. Albus had let him get away with many things in order to keep him at Hogwarts and ready for when You-Know-Who returned as Albus was certain he would. Fudge also didn't need the bad press that would surely follow after said meeting. Even with Potter's actions years ago, he still had a lot of political clout, especially with Lord Black backing him on this issue.

As Dumbledore and Fudge both blustered trying to convince James that there was no need to do so, no one noticed a tall, elegant woman sitting calmly drinking tea at the side of the office. She had black hair and red eyes, dressed in a red kimono with a katana strapped to her side.

"You people are truly annoying."

Quickly, multiple wands were drawn and pointed at the direction of the voice. Just as quickly as the wands were drawn, they were dropped as eyes widened in shock.

Immediately everyone in the room dropped to their knees, even the paintings. Fawkes flew from his perch, and landed on her shoulder, all the while trilling happily.

They were in the presence of a Goddess.

"You may rise."

Once they did so, Dumbledore asked, "Lady Amaterasu, to what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

"Thanks to the Celtic Pantheon, I was allowed to enter their territory for the sake of preventing a certain raven haired boy from being found in my territory. Based on the knowledge of why I wanted to do so, they were more than ready to comply."

"But why?" Asked James upset. "He is our son-"

"And you abandoned him!" Amaterasu cut him off, flaring a bit of her power. "Ignored him for half of his development years, then let him be taken by some old man who proceeded to drop him off to an abusive environment. What kind of cruel fool leaves a magical child to be raised by magic hating people?"

"W-we thought we were doing the right thing." Lily strained out. "We thought we were protecting him."

Amaterasu let out even more of her power in annoyance, making everyone buckle under the massive weight of it. "If your thoughts were directed towards protecting him, then why wasn't the same actions taken for your youngest? Why was Emilia allowed to be raised in a loving environment, but Harry was subjected to suffering?"

James and Lily had no response for her questions. They hadn't thought of their eldest child since the night they gave him to Dumbledore. They feared that if McGonagall hadn't shown them the Hogwarts letter, they would've never remembered him.

Amaterasu restrained her power. "The one and only reason I came to lift the restrictions I placed for Harry's sake is because I do not want a global catastrophe."

"What do you mean Milady? Why would a global catastrophe be the result of us not being able to talk to Harry?" Remus asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Harry's name being forced into the Goblet forced him into a magically binding contract. If he breaks said contract, he loses his magic, and more than likely, his life. Should that happen, we of the Shinto Pantheon would come straight to Hogwarts and completely destroy it, which would lead to the Celtics retaliating. The Greeks would join, because they enjoy war too much, as would the Romans, then the Egyptians, then so on and so forth, leading to a war of the gods, which would then lead to global catastrophe." Amaterasu explained. "I just lifted the restrictions. Go ahead and send your letter. Early warning Fawkes, do not appear right in front of him, because he might perceive it as an attack of some sort, so appear near him, then fly the rest of the way.

Albus quickly drafted a letter detailing the Tournament, and when the first task is. He then rolled the parchment up and handed it to Fawkes, who put it in his beak and promptly flamed away. "Thank you Lady Amaterasu for lifting your restrictions. Hopefully he comes quickly, and when the tournament is over, he can finish his schooling here as well as being with his family where he belongs."

The unease the entire room felt afterwards made them realize Dumbledore said the wrong thing.

"Where he belongs? The only reason he'd come back voluntarily is because he'd die if he didn't. Why in any and all Hell would he come back here otherwise? For his family? The people who gave him up 14 years ago? Or because you said so, Dumbledore? Harry has an eidetic memory, so he remembers exactly who left him by himself at FIVE YEARS OLD standing outside and waiting for his inevitable torture."

"We just want to make things right. Please, we made a monumental mistake, but surely there's a chance he'd forgive us." Lily begged.

"A chance for forgiveness? That went away years ago whenever Dudley would do something bad, or break something, or hurt himself while hitting Harry, he'd blame Harry, which made Vernon beat him. Sometimes with a belt, sometimes with a fireplace poker, other times with his own fist, not slaps, not spanking. Fists. And when Harry used accidental magic to heal himself, Vernon became even angrier and beat him harder. And lets not forget Petunia who hit him with skillets whenever he slightly burned the breakfast he was forced to cook, or locking him in his "bedroom", the cupboard under the stairs, without eating anything at all for multiple days. His magic being the only thing that kept him alive."

Everyone in the room was appalled at how Harry was treated. Crouch Sr vomited in the nearest waste basket.

"I had Arabella watch him, she had never reported this." Dumbledore said after a shocked silence.

"What good would a watcher do if she lives in the next street fool? She's never even had a conversation with him. And why would the Dursleys do anything in public. They knew they'd be arrested."

Dumbledore was once again force to face the fact that not everyone thought like him. Family isn't supposed to abuse family in such a way, so it was a gigantic pill to swallow.

"Now before I take my leave," Amaterasu stood, "The Celtic deities asked me to deliver your punishments in their steed."

"P-punishments?" James stuttered out.

"Did you truly believe you wouldn't be punished for the severity of your crimes?" Amaterasu replied coldly. "For you James Charlus Potter, the freedom you've felt when taking your animagus form is now locked away from you. Never again will you be able to use that form."

With a shout from James, the corporal form of a stag ripped from his chest. After a short bow to Amaterasu, it galloped away, while James dropped to his knees in tears with his wife rubbing his shoulder supportively.

"For you, Lily Evans Potter Ravenclaw," Everyone gasped hearing this, "now that you know your proper familial ties, never will you be able to do anything with that knowledge. You may not go to Gringotts to see the Ravenclaw vault. You may not go to Rowena Ravenclaw's secret chambers in Hogwarts. You may not take her seat in the Wizengamot. And her blessing of seeing magic is forever locked away from you." Amaterasu intoned.

Corporal chains appeared around Lily. They tightened briefly, causing her to cry out, then they vanished.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Due to you being involved in a prophesy, the gods will not interfere and dole out any punishment towards you yet, but know this, they know of your plans." On that ominous note she turned to leave, but stopped when she heard Crouch Sr speak for the first time that morning.

"W-why did you add Ravenclaw to Mrs. Potter's name? Is- er rather, was she Lady Ravenclaw?"

"Magic doesn't come out of nowhere. The gods gifted magic to hundreds of people, and those people went on to have families of their own. The Ancient and Noble Houses came from those original families, while the Noble houses are families who came into nobility because a squib married a mundane and they raised enough money. There is no such thing as "muggleborn" witches and wizards. Those students are all descended from either a long line of squibs, or certain wizards raped their mothers and obliviated them." Amaterasu explained.

Once again, the room was shocked into silence, but the paintings immediately ran to other portraits. This is monumental news and it must be shared!

"I'll be taking my leave. Early warning, don't annoy him too much. He isn't pliable."

Before she could disappear, the Minister spoke up.

"Why do all of this for his sake? While he may be the heir of an Ancient and Noble house, he is still isn't anyone special. It isn't like he's the-Boy-Who-Lived."

The disgusted glare that Amaterasu sent his way was enough for him to stumble backwards.

"You know less than nothing."

And with that she vanished.


	3. Chapter 3-Past Hauntings

Harry felt happier than he had in his whole life.

It all started when his relatives murdered him.

_Flashback _

_Harry was elated, on the inside though. He wouldn't dare show it on his face. _

_His uncle had decided to take him on vacation with the family to Japan._

_He even got a brand new outfit to wear, but his Aunt told him that they were going to give it away when they got back, but that was just fine._

_He sat at the very back of the plane, while they sat in first class, but that was just fine. The kindness of the flight attendants was very new to him._

_He had to sleep on the hotel couch, but that was just fine. It was more comfortable than the cot in his cupboard. _

_He even got to go on a tour with them to one of the temples. He did find it weird that they didn't go with a group, but in their own rented car. It was also strange when his uncle turned off the straight path, but Harry didn't question it._

_Once they stopped, his uncle led him further up, all the way up to a cliff. Dudley got tired not even a tenth of the way, so his aunt stayed by the car with him while his uncle continued upward._

_Once they got cliffside, Harry's natural curiosity kicked it, and he immediately looked over the edge to see how far down it goes. It looked pretty steep, so Harry tried to back away to safety._

_Unfortunately for him, his uncle spun him around, stabbed him in the forehead with a hidden blade, then proceeded to push him off the edge._

_-_DF_-_

_Hi no tori was the first phoenix to arrive in Japan, and was surprised by the sheer amount of peace he found there. He was currently on his way to meet his first friend, but decided to take the scenic route._

_His first friend was a samurai. A samurai who's still regarded as one of the greatest samurai to have ever lived. His name is Shinmen Musashi no Kami Fujiwara no Genshin, better known as Miyamoto Musashi. Miyamoto has lived for almost five centuries, and he's finally decided to move on._

_Hi no tori was planning on seeing him off until he felt something incredibly dark be released, then he felt the cold aura of the Shinigami eating it._

_An unknown fact about phoenixes is that they are Agents of Life, just like the ravens and crows are Agents of Death. Taking a detour, Hi no tori decided to see what released the tainted soul._

_Upon inspection, Hi no tori was appalled at what he was seeing._

_A small boy was at the bottom of a cliff with his body mangled and broken all over from hitting the side of the cliff repeatedly, and he still had a knife imbedded in his forehead. When he shifted his gaze to the side, and he saw the Shinigami waiting patiently._

_"**He's going to die very soon with all of these injuries. I'd rather not go and come back.**" He intoned._

_"_Not if I can help it_." Hi no tori replied before he cried out a massive distress caw._

_It took seconds for Amaterasu ,Shinto Goddess of the sun and leader of the heavens, to appear, with Ryuujin the Dragon God and leader of Magical Japan right behind her. He was currently in his human form of that of a 6'5" man with long black hair tied to a ponytail, a blue kimono with two katanas strapped to his hips, and wooden sandals._

_Both looked at the Shinigami before bowing, to which he returned the bow. Immortals in Japan always respected their fellow immortals. They all lived forever, why waste forever hating someone?_

_"What has happened to this poor boy?" Ryuujin asked._

_"**His abusive, magic hating aunt and uncle finally decided to be rid of him by killing him in a foreign country. Fortunately for the boy, he was made a horcrux, so the stab to the forehead that should've killed him, actually released the tainted soul that was there. His multiple injuries from the fall, as well as his weak body structure from years of broken bones and malnutrition, not to mention the multiple binds on his magic preventing him from fully healing, is going to kill him.**" The Shinigami replied. _

_"_This young wizard will not die today. This I swear!_" Hi no tori exclaimed. He rested on top of Harry, and was about to begin healing him when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years._

_"So you're leaving with me, old friend?" _

_Everyone turned to the new voice, and found a man with white hair tied in a bun, with goatee, black kimono top with grey pants and wooden sandals and two katanas strapped to one side._

_The newcomer bowed to each deity present, getting acknowledging nods in return, before turning back to his friend._

_"_Musashi-kun, before I do this, I have one request I need you to fulfill before you join me._" Hi no tori stated._

_"What is it, kyūyū?"_

_"_Train this boy. Train him to the best your abilities. While I'm sitting on his chest, I can sense an ocean of magic that is being blocked, and what I'm about to do will not only heal him, but release these blocks, and my own magic will integrate into his, making him even stronger. I need you to train him to control this power. I can sense this boy is tied to a prophecy, one that he needs to be ready for._"_

_"... I will do it my friend."_

_"Hm. My young one is need of more friends also. Her and her maid are around the same age as him. Make sure to bring him to my palace to play whenever he has a break." Ryuujin commanded._

_"As you say, Ryuujin-sama."_

_Then Hi no tori started his chant, grabbing on to the thread that was Harry's life and strengthening it. He spread his wings and his body slowly started melding into Harry chest. The binds that were on Harry started to shatter one by one until his core was freed. _

_Instantly, his magic, as well as Hi no tori's magic worked overtime to heal him. His broken bones healing correctly, the malnutrition that made his muscles weak disappearing, making his muscles stronger. He also grew several inches to better contain the staggering amount of magic coursing through his body._

_When process was over, an astral version of Hi no tori came out of Harry's chest and looked at Miyamoto one last time._

_"_I will wait for you in the Pure Lands. Train him well otouto-kun_."_

_And he flew into the sky._

_"I swear it, nii-san."_

_Flashback end_

The training and discipline that Harry went through could be seen as torture to some, but to Harry, it was the greatest gift he'd ever received.

Harry knew what torture was. The training may be hard, but he's working hard to prove to his savior that he was worthy of his sacrifice. His sensei was truly a man of honor, but he also played pranks on Harry, and encouraged him to do the same. He knew Harry didn't really have a childhood, so he let his student be childish in his pranks as well as when he plays with Ryuujin-sama's daughter and her maid.

Harry's magic teacher was a bit strange. He was always very excited to teach him something new, and got even happier when Harry learned it quickly. Although, that wasn't the strange part. What was strange about Emrys-sensei was that he was a ghost. He said he was still around, because their was still new things for him to learn, and other things to teach. See? What a strange person.

Eight years of training was all it took for Harry to learn all that Miyamoto-sensei had to teach.

It was his 16th birthday. He will always appreciate every gift given to him during that occasion because the first half of his life was devoid of happy memories.

To have friends and family come together and bring him gifts is almost overwhelming for him.

This particular birthday was special because his sensei gifted him a sword.

Forged in Mount Fuji by the descendant of Masamune, Japan's greatest swordsmith, the handle was a bright green while the blade itself was all black, made with metal that was found on a meteor.

"This is a sentient blade, Harry-kun." Miyamoto explained. "You must pour your magic into it for it to recognize you. Then you must name it."

Once Harry poured his magic into it, he immediately knew what to name her.

"Ohayo, Denkitori-chan."

It took a moment for Harry to truly realize the significance of this gift and quickly looked up to his sensei.

"Yes Harry-kun, you are no longer my student. You are now my equal. And it is now time for me to join my brother. Sayōnara, my young pupil."

"Sayōnara, Miyamoto-sensei." Harry replied tearfully.

Miyamoto turned and walked outside with Harry watching him. Once he took a couple steps out, his astral form released itself from his body. He turned around one last time, winked at Harry, then proceeded to fly into the clouds, while his body disintegrated into the wind.

"You can rest now, sensei"

"Come inside, Harry-kun. Now that your training is over, there is a job I wish to offer you. One that involves protecting my daughter." Ryuujin beckoned.

"Hai, Ryuujin-sama."

-DF-

Now we're caught up to why Harry is happier then he has been in his whole life. He got himself not one, but two girlfriends.

Instead of having to choose between two women he knew for a fact he was in love with, it turns out, they've already agreed years ago to share him, and waited for him to confess his love for them.

_Flashback _

_Harry sat on the couch in his room with his two guests sitting across from him on another couch. _

_Akeno Minamoto and her personal maid/best friend, Grayfia Lucifuge were a little confused on why Harry looked so nervous, but they will wait until he gathers his courage._

_"Akeno-chan. Grayfia-chan. You two have been my best friends for nine years now. I trust you both with my life, and I would gladly die for both of you." Harry began._

_"Over the years these feelings of mine grew stronger to the point where I don't have any doubts that I love you both. It took me a while to draw this conclusion, because I wanted to be sure that these feelings were true. I'm sorry about my selfishness and greed, but I cannot choose between the two of you, so it would be better if you both found your own men who can look you in the eyes tell you they love only you. I refused to hide my feelings on the matter, and I just wanted to let you know that your happiness means more to me than anything, so if you're happy with another man, then, no matter how much it hurts, I will fully support your decision."_

_Harry didn't know what to expect their answer would be when he planned to tell them where his heart was, but it wasn't what he got._

_"Fufufu. Harry-kun, you adorable man, thank you for making it easier." Akeno said before tilting his head up and planting a chaste kiss on his lips, followed by Grayfia._

_His dumbfounded expression was funny enough to make them both giggle. _

_"We've been planning on sharing you for years now, Harry-kun, we just didn't know how to talk you into it." Grayfia inputted. _

_"S-so then this means-"_

_"Yes Harry-kun, we love you to." Akeno interrupted._

_They spent the rest of the night talking more about their newfound relationship status, and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, and ignoring some foreign magic latching on to his._

_Flashback end_

Currently, he and Grayfia are standing guard a few feet behind Akeno while she eats breakfast with Yasaka, who is currently giving him bedroom eyes, along with her daughter Kunuo, and representatives from other factions for a simple get together.

All was going well until a sudden flame appeared in the middle of the table.

Fawkes had to dodge several thrown weapons until Yasaka told them to stop.

"While we welcome all magical creatures in are territories, they at least have the decency to give us a proper warning before suddenly appearing. To whom do you carry a message for?"

Fawkes had the decency to look embarrassed before scanning the room and finding his recipient.

He flew over to Harry, and he took the note from Fawkes' beak, his senses telling him he won't like the news. Fawkes' sympathetic trills not helping either.

After receiving confirmation from both Akeno and Yasaka, he began to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that you have been chosen as a fourth participant in the renewed Tri-Wizard Tournament currently being undertaken at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_We have no idea how your name came out of the Goblet of Fire used to select Champions, however with your name coming out of it, you have been entered into a Magically Binding contract to compete in the three tasks allocated to the selected champions as well as other tasks and events associated with the tournament._

_The first of these is the Weighing of the Wands ceremony to be undertaken on 15 November at Hogwarts. The first task for Champions is being held on 24 November._

_Your presence is requested at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by 13 November to enable familiarisation with the school prior to these two events._

_On another note, both myself and your family are eagerly looking forward to seeing you again and finding out what your life has been like up to now._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin First Class._

Harry's Occlumency shields were tightened immediately so any outward signs of anger would be him exhaling through his nose a bit harder.

-DF-

After reading the letter, Harry, Akeno, Grayfia, and Yasaka all retired to her office. Once again, the two ladies sitting, while he and Grayfia were standing.

Not long after that, Amaterasu and Ryuujin appeared. Harry and Grayfia bowed to both, while Akeno went to hug her father.

"I see you received your letter." Amaterasu stated.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You knew this was coming?"

Amaterasu nodded her head. "I was forced to release the restrictions I placed. It was the Celtic gods that asked me to do so when they saw your name come out the Goblet."

That caught Ryuujin's attention. "Goblet? as in the Goblet of Fire? Don't tell me they restarted the Tri-Wozard Tournament."

"Unfortunately they did Ryuujin-sama, and now someone put my name in the Goblet, making me the fourth champion to participate." Harry responded.

The primal growl Ryuujin released was enough to make everyone but Amaterasu cower. When he calmed down, he spoke in an eerie tone.

"When do you have to be there?"

"T-the letter said that I needed to be present for the weighing of the wands on the 13th of November. Then the first task starts on the 24th."

"I see. You won't be going alone. Akeno and Grayfia will accompany you. Since you three are finally together now, this will be a nice trip." He finished with a smirk.

Wide eyes filled the room.

"S-sir I-"

"Father we-"

"Ryuujin-sama-"

Ryuujin just raised his hand. "Calm yourselves. I'm not upset. Your mother was my bodyguard too, until she unfortunately passed away during childbirth. I knew what I was doing when I hired young Harry-kun to be your bodyguard. When you take up my position as Leader of Magical Japan, Harry-kun's official title will be the 'Dragon's Flame'."

Most of the room was shocked, but one for different reasons.

"Wait so you're already taken? But I want you as _my_ mate!" Yasaka practically whined.

"You'll have to prove yourself to me and Grayfia if you want him." Akeno said seriously.

"Um... don't I get a say in this?" Harry asked.

"Oh? Are you disputing my words, Harry-kun?" Akeno asked with a soft pout while giving him a saucy look, one that was replicated by both Gayfia and Yasaka.

"Not really, no." Harry answered quickly, making all the females giggle and Ryuujin chuckle slightly.

'She is just like you Shuri-chan. She will without a doubt surpass the both of us.'


	4. Chapter 4-Indifference

It has been a week since the explosive revelations regarding the truth about muggleborn wizards and witches came out.

It didn't take long for Gringotts to be swarmed by those seeking to take an Inheritance Test. Lines long thought to be expired being reinstated, both regular Noble House, and Ancient and Noble Houses.

Even Houses thought to only have few members have been revealed to have other family members descended from squibs.

While some houses who were known to be Dark have had multiple young adults pop up showing that they are the children of known Death Eaters thanks to the war where Death Eaters would rape muggles and obliviate them. Why else would Hogwarts have so many children who were conceived during a war?

The sheer amount of cases that were piling up in the DMLE, and others that were reopened, was enough to make International News and those of other countries deciding to take the same tests.

While all of this political drama was going on, Harry replied to the letter that was sent. It was very brief.

_I'll_ _be_ _there_.

_HP_

While Lily and James were a bit disheartened by terse response, they were still excited to see their firstborn. Lily was said to even be smiling more.

Though she seemed to be the only Potter smiling. James was very apprehensive, Richard was upset, and Emilia didn't know what to feel.

Albus could understand their feelings. James most likely was afraid of what Harry's reaction would be to seeing his family again. The response letter most likely not helping in reassuring him.

Richard was told years ago that his elder brother was killed due to his parents' poor choices. Now he's being told that his brother is actually alive, and he's being forced into the same competition that he wanted to be be in. And as a final punch to the gut, Richard realized that he isn't the heir anymore, or rather, he never was.

Emilia was unsure how to feel herself. She didn't even know she had another brother. She was four when he 'died', so his death hadn't really affected her. She didn't really have a connection with Richard. He was in his own little "Boy-Who-Lived" world, there wasn't any room for siblings, so she decided to see what Harry is like.

As Albus was thinking about all of this, the Great Hall doors were opened with a flourish.

In walked three figures. One is clearly a maid, but with two tantos strapped to her lower back. She had long grey hair and grey eyes. The other could be described as a warrior princess with her pink and white kimono that opened at her knees. She carried a nagamaki that had a pink handle. Her long black hair was in a ponytail that went all the way down to the back of her thighs. Her eyes were closed, but she somehow could walk perfectly fine. Both females drew in a lot of attention from the males.

The final figure was that of a man. He could only be described as a modern day samurai. He had a red haori with the kanji for 'dragon' and 'guard' on the back. He wore a black, shortsleeved hoodie underneath the haori. Black cargo shorts, with black tights underneath them, and black combat boots. His hair in a long ponytail that reached his lower back. It was his eyes that gave him away. The piercing green eyes that could only come from Lily Potter.

Dumbledore saw Harry walk up, then saw the clan symbol on the top right shoulder of each person in question and felt his blood run cold. He knew what that dragon mark meant, and for them to be wearing it proudly meant that they were associated with the Minamoto clan, one of the founding clans of Magical Japan, and the family of the current leader of Magical Japan. Lord Ryuujin would never listen to Dumbledore's views on the Greater Good, and seeing how Harry and his allies carried weapons, they also wouldn't listen to his views.

Before they made it to the Head Table, Dumbledore put on his best grandfatherly look and tone of voice.

"Welcome guests to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Might we know your names and your purpose for being here at this time?" Albus asked.

"You already know who I am, old man," replied Harry, "After all you invited me here after your little cup spat my name out. But just to play your stupid game for now, I am the person known to you as Harry James Potter, you may all me Mr Potter."

Slightly taken aback by the attitude displayed towards him Albus said "Harry-"

"You may call me Mr. Potter. Were you not listening to me, old man? I have not given you, or anybody in Great Britain leave to call me Harry, you will call me Mr Potter like everyone else. We are not friends, we are not related and you are nothing to me but a meddling old man who has dropped the ball repeatedly over the last ten years."

"Surely you don't mean that Harry-"

**"MR. POTTER!"**

When Harry yelled, a heavy pressure dropped down on everyone in the hall.

"A-as you wish, M-mr. Potter." The weight lifted, and Dumbledore continued. "Would you please introduce your companions and we can proceed with the rest of the formalities associated with the tournament, then look at getting you settled in and set up for the rest of your time here and what classes you will need to take to continue your education."

"Hmph. Fine. Besides me is my girlfriend Akeno Minamoto, daughter of the Shogun, Ryuujin, the Dragon God, leader of Magical Japan. And to my other side is Grayfia Lucifuge, Akeno's maid, my fellow bodyguard, and my other girlfriend."

The murmurs in the Great Hall that started after Harry flexed his power grew as he introduced his companions. Everyone realized the importance of Akeno's position, and with Harry standing in the middle, it clearly shows her support of him, not to mention the fact that he said that they were dating.

"Very well. If your party could please proceed into the Antechamber, I will join you momentarily with the rest of the champions and their representatives. We'll then go over the instructions they have already received and to carry out introductions." stated Albus while indicating a door off to the side of the head table.

With a single nod, Harry led his loves towards the Antechamber.

The trio has been here since the day before, wanting to see Magical Britain. For Akeno, it was especially important, due to the fact that she will one day be the Shogun, succeeding her father. She needed to see other Magical Countries and Communities, and observe their customs, but what she saw disappointed her and her companions. The streets filled with only wizards and witches walking with entitlement. The list of magical creatures and races they considered dark was appalling. No wonder the Nation of High Elves refused to return here. Speaking of elves, the way they treated house elves was disgusting. When they went to Gringotts, they were shocked to see how the wizarding public treated the race that handled all of their money. Even people running regular stores felt the need to look down on Akeno and Grayfia because of their clearly foreign status. All in all, it was a bad experience.

After they had been waiting for about half an hour the door to the room opened and Albus led in a group of people consisting of both students and adults.

"Right, now that we are all here let me begin with the introductions. Firstly we have our other champions. From Durmstrang we have Victor Krum, accompanied by his headmaster Igor Karkaroff. Representing Beauxbatons we have Fleur Delacour, accompanied by her headmistress Madame Maxine. From Hogwarts we have Cedric Diggory, accompanied by his head of house Madame Sprout." As each was introduced they stepped forward to shake Harry's hand before stepping back.

"From the Ministry we have Ludo Bagman from Magical Games and Sport, and with him we have Bartimus Crouch from the Department for International Cooperation. Finally we have the rest of your parents here to support you."

Hearing the last sentence, Harry frowned but let it be for now. He looked at the last two who hadn't been introduced with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahh yes, finally we have Professor Snape, our potions master and head of Slytherin House and Retired Master Auror Alastair Moody here to investigate how your name came out of the Goblet of Fire."

Harry nodded "I can understand one of them being present, but by what right does your Potions Master become a party to this discussion? He is no relation to me and is not associated with any other party here. Therefore he is not required nor needed."

Professor Snape sneered at the brat before him. Not even here a day and already acting as arrogant as his younger brother and father.

"Professor Snape has my complete trust and confidence Harry-"

"And I don't trust you, so he may leave seeing as I don't know him, and he has no purpose here. And for the final time, you will refer to me as Mr. Potter, or I will be seeking reparations for your continued insults."

"Stupid brat, just as arrogant as your brother and father. Not even here a day and throwing a tantrum to get your way. Show some respect to your betters boy." Snape spat.

Before anymore could be said, Snape found a rather sharp blade at his throat, and green eyes that looked at him impassively and glowed eerily.

No one saw him move. He was at the other side of the room in one instance, then at Snape's neck in the next.

"I don't care who you are nor who's favour you have." Harry spoke in a glacier like tone. "You do not talk speak to me in such a way. I was raised to be a man of Honour, which seems to be in short supply around here if what we have seen is anything to go by, and you will not disrespect me and my teachers by insulting me. Everything I have stated was logical and relevant, there wasn't any arrogance in my statement. You have no business being here, so I recommend that you leave."

Albus was shocked. This was what he was afraid of. There was no forgiveness in this party. They could not see that a violent reaction like this was detrimental and only led to more violence.

"Surely that reaction is uncalled for. There is no need to respond with violence." He stated.

Harry turned his gaze towards him and spoke in an even colder tone.

"If this man feels that he can make statements like that without consequence, then obviously it _is_ needed. Actions have consequences whether they be by word or deed. _Obviously_, this man has never been introduced to that fact of life. Judging by the reaction of those in the room when he spoke, this is a common occurrence, and I advise you to step down as headmaster as you are obviously unfit for the role. If you condone this conduct by a member of your staff, then I shudder to think of what you allow the students to get away with."

The other teachers present, including the Deputy Headmistress, felt that it was about time someone called Snape out on his behavior.

Cedric was watching the proceedings with glee, looking forward to getting back to the Common Room and telling everyone about Snape getting called on his conduct.

"Since this fool doesn't have any reason to be here, he may either leave on his own accord, or I will throw him out."

Severus looked over at the headmaster with his eyes, not willing to move his head for fear of getting his throat cut.

"Severus, please leave so that we may finish this discussion off and getting the visiting party settled." Albus said, hoping to calm everyone down. He hoped this would appease Harry and make him see the light after the formalities were over.

Harry backed off, but kept his blade out, and watched Snape as he left, eyes still glowing. Once the door closed, he sheathed his blade.

"Now that that is out of the way let's get down to business. Ludo, if you would please?" asked Albus.

"Right, now that we are all here, we can proceed with making sure everyone is up to date. The first event of the tournament is the Weighing of the Wands to take place in a week. This is to ensure that your wands are in working order and haven't been tampered with in any way. Following that we have the First Task, which will be held on the 24th of November. All you will be allowed to take into the Arena with you will be your wand. That is all the information we are going to give you. This task is to test your bravery and skill in facing the unknown." Finished Ludo looking around in excitement.

"Mmhm. May I get a copy of the rules and regulations for the tournament along with any other relevant information? I wish to see the terms of this contract I am apparently bound to." Harry asked.

Ludo looked at Bartemis at this request.

"We will provide you with a copy of all documents. I will send them over once I have returned to my office."

"You don't have a copy here?" queried Akeno. "Surely for something this important you would hold copies of all the documents at the host school should any queries arise? What if a champion had a question and needed clarification? Would they have to contact you to get a copy or for clarification each time? That seems dreadfully inefficient."

"That is the way it has always been, your Highness." Stated Barty, showing that he at least understood who stood in front of him and exactly what rank in Japan she held. "If a champion requests a copy of the documents they are provided, otherwise the host Ministry holds copies and can provide clarification upon request. It is one of the reasons I will be at the school every day during this year so that I will be available should the need arise."

Nodding Akane accepted this as it showed that there was at least some thought to ensuring that the champions had access to the information they needed.

"Marvelous! If there aren't anymore questions, I can show our guests to their accommodations." Albus closed the meeting.

The only people left in the room were Harry, his loves, his birth parents, and Albus.

Harry honestly felt that he'd maybe feel some sort of reaction from seeing his relatives again, but ever since he accomplished inner peace from meditating with one of his teachers, the physical scars on his body from his early years of abuse are the only things that linger from his past. Hi no tori, as he was healing Harry all those years ago, felt that he should leave the scars. Those are the marks of a survivor.

Now facing his birth parents again, he didn't feel anything. No hatred nor resentment, but he never forget their actions, let alone trust them.

"Now, you will all be housed in the VIP Wing of the castle for tonight, and once we have Harry sorted tomorrow he will reside with his respective house while the rest of you can either remain or return to Japan." Started Albus.

Unfortunately for him, that was as far as he got into his speech.

"What on earth makes you think that I want to be sorted, old man?" Question Harry. "There is no way under heaven that I would ever agree to attend this second rate school. You don't teach to the ICW Standard, for one thing, and you don't provide any of the courses that I have previously undertaken." He continued.

"Surely you are mistaken" Albus replied, "Hogwarts is one of the premier schools of magic in the world. We provide a wide range of subjects and our Professors are world renowned in their fields. And you need to enrol in Hogwarts so that you may finish your education and return to your family now that we have found you again."

"That is where you are mistaken. I do not need to finish my education-"

"But you have to finish your education. You can't get a decent job if you haven't scored well on your NEWTS." This was the gist of the adults' clamoring.

"I will not have any son of mine fail to finish his education and bring shame to the Potter name." Finished James Potter.

Harry's face turned towards the senior Potter, face stoic, eyes piercing.

"You will _not_?" Harry asked in an icy cold voice that sent shivers up the spine of all those who lived in England. "How is this about what you want? You wanted to send me away for my own "protection", so you sent me to the Dursleys! We have all seen how well that turned out with the number of times they tried to kill me. You didn't want me around your precious saviour as it was too dangerous for me, obviously it was only me it was dangerous for as you had no problems bringing young Emilia into the house that was apparently too dangerous for me but not for a newly born BABY! I think we have all seen exactly what you want. It happens to be whatever coincides with the dictates of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and not what is the best for the Potter Family. How you have managed to maintain your Lordship and Magic is _beyond_ me."

They all flinched when he mentioned his past, but they were no longer in the Dumbledore camp.

"Now, what makes you assume that I haven't already completed my education?"

"B-but your too young to be finished schooling already. This is supposed to be your NEWT year, right?" Lily spoke up for the first time.

"Sorry to disappoint Lady Potter, but I have completed my NEWTS with Outstandings across the board in all subjects tested. And tested to ICW Levels which means better than the trash used here in Britain."

Everyone in the room bristled.

"Did you know that anyone from Britain who moves overseas to try and find work needs to retake their NEWTs as the ones offered in Britain are the equivalent of ICW OWLS? Hardly anyone in Britain holds ICW Level NEWT Qualifications. Off the top of my head the Headmaster is the only one in the last century to sit and pass the ICW NEWTs. Interesting that he hasn't tried to bring Hogwarts back up to that level even though he knows that you are teaching to lower than the international standards. It's almost as if he's deliberately dumbing Magical Britain down."

Everyone looked at Dumbledore, hoping to see some type of denial on his face, but only saw the look of someone being caught doing something they shouldn't.

"He is mistaken right? Surely we couldn't fallen so far behind International Standards!" Lily exclaimed. She felt that she was teaching her students to fail instead of educating them in what they need to have a good career.

"I have no control over setting the OWL and NEWT exams." replied the Headmaster.

"Says the Chief Warlock. Even if you truly didn't have control over that, if you look at the records the dumbing down only started after you became Headmaster. You removed such subjects as Warding, Wizard Traditions for the First Generations, Rituals Magic, Alchemy and Battle Magic. All of these subjects were available when you came through as a student, but strangely disappeared from the curriculum within 5 years of you starting your tenure as Headmaster." Akeno brought up. "My father went back through the records once we found out where Harry had come from to see if he would return him to Hogwarts when he turned 11 for his education. He was bitterly disappointed to see just how far you have allowed this once great institute to have fallen."

"If you already have your NEWTs and you have investigated things as you say, then why did you not return to your family?" Albus asked.

"Nice job changing the subject, but I'll answer your question with my own. Why would I leave those who wanted me and helped heal and raise me to return to those who threw me away like yesterdays garbage?" asked Harry. "I was happy where I was an had no intention of ever returning to these shores if I could help it. However your incompetence has forced me back where I did not want to go. I'm also lined up to finish my non-magical schooling in a prestigious academy in Japan, and I'd rather not lose my spot."

"Muggle Schooling? My boy, why would you ever wish to undertake that when you have your magical schooling to focus on. No, I am sorry but you will not be able to continue that once you have returned to your family and England." Stated Dumbledore.

You could hear a pin drop in the room after that statement. Everyone looked at Dumbledore with shocked expressions. This was clearly a family discussion and decision, he had no place making sweeping statements like that. They were trying to convince Harry to return to the family, not drive him away with bold statements like that.

"Who, the _fuck_, do you think you are?" Harry spoke in a tone that would scare the Shinigami. "I am a citizen of both Magical and Non-magical Japan. If it wasn't for this deplorable tournament, I wouldn't even **be** here. I am not your _student_. I am not your _citizen_, and I am NOT. YOUR. **BOY**."

Akeno decided to input her own thoughts.

"Fufufu, I am _sure_ my father will be overjoyed with your high handed way of dealing with this matter. I am sure he will be overjoyed with how you are trying to dictate what will happen to a valued member of his household."

Dumbledore paled dramatically at hearing that statement. He finally realized just who Akeno was and what position she held. He likes to portray himself as a powerful wizard, but he's considerably weaker than most other magical people outside of Great Britain, especially her father, Ryuujin. Before Dumbledore could try to diffuse the situation Harry spoke up.

"I think we have said all that needs to be said tonight. We will call it a night here and you can organise for someone to show us to our room. We can pick this conversation up at another time should it be necessary. However, I don't see a need for separate accommodation down the track as I will not be sorted or undertaking any classes while we are here. All we are here for is to ensure that I do not lose my magic and to get through this farce. Don't try and force us to do things your way or impose your morals on us and we should be able to make it through the year without any of you dieing."

Seeing as he didn't want anything else to be exposed, Dumbledore quickly called a house elf and told it to direct Mr. Potter and his ladies to their rooms. When they left, he turned to the Potters.

"I fear young Harry is walking a Dark Path. Unfortunately Japan had never heeded my guidance while I was with the ICW." Started Albus before being interrupted by Lily.

"Yes, well if you treated them like you just tried to treat Harry, it's no wonder. I've read up on Magical Japan, and their leaders. They are way older, have much more experience, and make you look like a toddler. Albus, what Harry does or does not do is of no concern of yours after everything that has happened. It is hardly even any concern of ours at the moment. Harry was right in everything that he said tonight. He has found a loving family that cares for him. That is all that ,as a mother, I can hope for. If he will eventually let us back into his life, I will be happy. I will not try and force him to return to England when he clearly has a life elsewhere. All I can wish is that he will eventually let us be a part of that life in some form."

James Potter nodding his head alongside his wife showed that he agreed with her statement. This was further proven when he said "Leave our son alone, Albus. We have obviously caused him enough grief in his life. Hearing his words here show that he has no feeling towards us at this time. If we are to build anything with him, it will not be by forcing him somewhere he does not wish to be. We have screwed up enough with him before this. I will not ruin any chance we have at forming a relationship with him."

Albus was taken aback. Always before the Potters had listened to him and followed his direction. Obviously things had changed further than he expected since the revelation that Harry was dead.

-DF-

'Hm. At least they won't be bothering me. This is good. Maybe I could meet my little sister at a later time before I leave.' Harry thought as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5-Power

During the week before the weighing of the wands, Harry oddly found himself being praised by three of the four Hogwarts Houses.

When he asked a random student, who turned out to be a Hufflepuff, a Miss Susan Bones, she explained that Cedric told everyone about how he confronted Snape about his attitude.

Apparently, Snape has abused the point system to the point where he deducts points from other houses for absurd reasons. This just reinforced Harry's decision to not attend Hogwarts.

During this week, Harry has also been avoiding his relatives, but ended up running into both Richard and Emilia at different occasions. Both encounters going differently.

_Flashback_

_Harry was making his way back indoors after his afternoon workout by Black Lake. He needed to get to Grayfia and Akeno quickly, so that Grayfia can get an evening workout while he guards Akeno._

_Before he got to the castle, he was blocked by Richard and his friends, Ron and Hermione. His fiancée, Ginny, was also present. Both females currently blushing while staring at how Harry's workout shirt stuck to his chest and abs._

_"What do you need, Richard? I'm in a hurry."_

_Richard just sneered. "I need you to go back to being dead. Everyone was just fine when you were gone. I had all the attention, while mum and dad supported me. Then your name pops up, and everything changes!" Yelled Richard._

_"Aww... is little Dick not getting enough attention?" _

_Richard quickly got incredibly angry, but Ron spoke up, cutting him off._

_"Hey! You can't talk to him like that! He's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!"_

_"So? It's not like he's a god. He's still a human. He could still be hurt like a human, physically, mentally, and emotionally." Harry spoke slowly, leaking a bit of killer intent, scaring the boys, but the girls were still distracted._

_"Pfft. What do you know? At least I wasn't thrown away!" Richard replied, trying to mask his fear._

_"You're right. I was thrown away, but that's just fine. I don't want to be here either. If it wasn't for the Goblet, I wouldn't even be here. But I'm stuck here for the year. Now, get out of my way." _

_They group shuffled out of his way as he walked off._

_"He's such a git, right Ginny? Ginny?! Hermione?! Just what are you two staring at?!" When Richard looked at the two quiet females, he saw that they were still engrossed in Harry, but his screaming shook them off._

_"What? Why are you screaming at me? I'm not your girlfriend, nor your child, so don't talk to me like that, Richard Potter." Hermione replied heatedly before walking off._

_"Why are you getting mad at me for looking? We have a betrothal contract between us, but that doesn't stop you from looking at every pretty girl that walks by!" Ginny exclaimed._

_"What? Gin, that's not true!" Richard tried to deny._

_"Oh really?! So that wasn't Hermione's arse you were just staring at when she walked away?!" Ginny asked angrily._

_Ron thought it best to slip away from the couple while Ginny was distracted from Richard's blustering._

_-DF-_

_A couple days after meeting Richard for the first time, he met Emilia in the Library. She was only 10 years old so she couldn't attend classes yet, but she occupied her time by reading. _

_Curious, Harry decided to see what Hogwarts had to offer regarding books, and was once again disappointed. All the practical books were in the restricted section. The books in the restricted section could be sold at any magical bookstore in Japan._

_While Harry was thinking about how Hogwarts was such a letdown, he sensed a small presence walk up behind him. _

_Feeling his arm being tapped, he turned and looked down to find one Emilia Potter, who's eyes were nervously downcast, and was holding a book._

_"Hello. I'm Harry, what's your name?" He asked softly._

_"I-I'm Emilia Jane Potter, Heiress Tertiary of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Are you my big brother?" She formally introduced herself like the proper noble that she is, then asked an innocent question, her eyes filled with hope._

_He gestured towards the table, and sat down with her._

_"I don't see your parents as my parents anymore, but seeing as you're so adorable, I don't mind being your big brother." _

_She blushed a bit, but was a little confused on why he didn't see her parents as his._

_"Why don't you see mum and dad as your parents too?" She asked innocently._

_"The day that they willingly gave me away after two years of ignoring me was the same day they stopped being my parents. They say it was for my safety, but if that was true, then how come you could stay with them when you were born, but I was completely forgotten about?"_

_"I see your point." She said quietly. "You u-um... you don't hate me for being born do you?"_

_He gently ran his fingers through her tresses, calming her. "Of course not, little Lia. I'm not going to hate you for being born. That wouldn't be fair to you. Not to mention it would be criminal to hate someone so cute."_

_This statement caused her to blush again, but she was more relaxed now, and opened up to him._

_It turns out, the book she was holding has details of all the previous Tri-Wizard Tournaments, so they bonded over trying to figure out what the different tasks will be. _

_Neither noticing a disillusioned Lily Potter sneak away with a teary smile._

_Flashback end _

It was finally time for the Weighing of the Wands

"Ahh good, everyone is here" began Dumbledore." Allow me to Introduce Mr Garrick Ollivander, Britains foremost Wand Crafter. He will be checking each of your wands to ensure they are in working order before the tournament begins in earnest. Once your wand has been checked this is the only one you will be permitted to use during the tournament unless it is damaged and another is required. Should this happen, then your replacement wand will need to go through the same process as we are about to go through. Are there any questions?"

Upon seeing that there were no questions, the headmaster turned the floor over to the old wand crafter.

"Right, lets get started shall we, ladies first I think." Stated Mr. Ollivander while turning to the French Champion.

Fleur stepped forward and handed her wand to Mr Olivander. Holding it in his hands he looked at it carefully. Holding it up he looked along the length of the wand, even putting it up to his ear as if to listen to it.

"Ahh, a beautiful creation. Not one of mine obviously, made by Madame Chanteau of France if I am reading it right. Rosewood, I see. And this core, not something I use but can you confirm for me it is the hair from a very powerful Veela, freely given?" he asked.

"Yes, it is a hair from my Grandmother, given while transformed but not in anger." Fleur replied.

"Ahh, that explains what I am feeling. A very powerful and loyal wand. It should serve you well in the tournament." With that he gave the wand a swish, summoning a flock of small birds that quickly vanished before handing it back to the French Champion.

Next up was Victor Krum.

"Ahh, another one not made by me. A Gregoravich if I am reading this right. Made from Hornbeam with the heartstring of a rather old and powerful Ukrainian Iron Belly. Again a very powerful wand in the right hands. I am sure it will serve you well during this tournament." With a flourish he caused a cascade of wine to come from the tip of the wand before handing it back.

Next was the Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory.

"Ahh, now this is one of mine." He began "Well taken care of, Ash with the tale hair of a rather feisty unicorn if memory serves. Nearly took my arm off when I plucked this from his tail. This should serve you well Mr Diggory" Giving it a swish Olivander conjured up a bouquet of flowers before handing it back.

The difference in power was obvious to Harry. Both the other champions had powerful cores from very old creatures, but due to the fact that Magical Britain had labeled nearly every magical creature as dark, their only Wand Crafter is unable to find strong magical creatures to get cores from.

When Ollivander turned towards Harry, Harry decided to show off a bit.

In a crack of thunder, a staff appeared in Harry's hand. It stood up to his shoulder, looking to have two different white woods intertwined, then fused for a foot until it reached the top to reveal a dragon carving with an open mouth and a clear gem with a live white flame flickering inside. The entire room was shocked into silence, but Akeno's 'fufufu' could be heard in the background. Not even the reporters, nor the radio show hosts were coherent enough to take a picture or ride down down what was said.

The last person in recorded British history to use a staff was Merlin's great-granddaughter, Evangeline Elaine Edith Emrys. They were things of legends, even believed by most to be a myth, because you needed to be a warlock in order to use one.

Albus Dumbledore, who is recognized to be the most powerful wizard in England, did not have the magical power to wield a staff. With this thing of legend present in the fourth champion's hand, one question floated around the room:

'How powerful is Harry Potter?'

"Marvelous." Ollivander gasped out. "Incredible. Magnificent. While I needed to make a staff before I received my credentials as a Wand Crafter, that beauteous creation had to have been made by a grandmaster, one far older than me."

'Hm. I had a feeling that he wasn't a simple _descendant_ of Masamune, but _Masamune_ himself. He looked way too young to be able to create a beauty such as Denkitori-chan.' Harry thought to himself.

"M-may I?" Ollivander held his hands out, and Harry placed his foci in them. "This is simply gorgeous. Fused with cherry wood and-" he gasped sharply, "is this a dragon's tooth?! Where on _Earth_ did you find a dragon big enough for a tooth this large?!"

Harry just shrugged. "It was a reward that I earned."

Ollivander, almost in a trance, continued. "Dear Mother of Magic, four cores?! I could feel ink from an Ushi-oni. I thought they were extinct. I also feel the heartstring of a Qilin in here. And... don't tell me... a string of hair from the tail of a kitsune. Amazing. And finally this gem, it is a Dragon Core, isn't it? In all of my years as a Wand Crafter, I've only read about these. You, my young friend, have a powerful staff, and I doubt anyone here can wield it."

The shock on everyone's faces was satisfying to Harry. He usually doesn't show off, unless it's in a joking manner, but it's nice to see everyone's expressions.

He tapped the staff on the ground, and a large phoenix patronus flew around the room. It then landed on Harry's shoulder and nuzzled his ear before returning to the staff.

With another crack of lightning, he sent his staff to a pocket dimension. He mentally counted down in the silence and waited for the inevitable.

Pandemonium.

All of the reporters and radio show hosts clamored towards him in an effort to gain an interview.

He simply ignored them and walked off, with Akeno and Grayfia.

-DF-

When they made it to their destination, the Hogwarts' Clock Tower Courtyard, Grayfia was about to start a conversation when Harry held up a hand.

He then reacted quickly and picked up the beetle that was currently resting on her shoulder.

"Miss Skeeter. Either you return to your human form, or I crush you now. Make a decision."

Akeno and Grayfia was thrown off. Skeeter was an animagus!

Harry released her as she transformed back into a human. "How could you have _possibly_ known?"

"I am magically sensitive, and I sensed four magical signatures instead of three. Now, why were you following us?"

"Come now, no need to be rude. I'm a reporter, so I need to find stories to report. What better news is there than the 'Forgotten Heir', after being thought dead, is actually alive, and chooses to bring attention to himself by entering the Tri-Wizard Tournament and showing off the fact that he has a staff instead of these other wizards little wands?" She finished in a disgusting manner.

"How about a story where you get arrested for being an unregistered animagus, while following the heir of multiple Ancient and Noble houses, and the daughter of the Shogun of Magical Japan?" Grayfia asked.

Skeeter froze and paled. She knew she would be sent to Azkaban for sure if she was put on trial and judged by the very people she spent years writing unflattering articles about. "Wh-what can I do in order for you to keep this silent." She asked in desperation.

"How about reporting the truth? Instead of using that dreadful Quick Quote Quill, why don't you write things down yourself, like a real reporter? If you can do that, I'll give you an interview after the first task." Harry replied.

Skeeter promptly took out the Quick Quote Quill, slammed it on the floor, and caste an _incendio_ on it. She then bowed to all three, transformed and flew off.

"Now that that's over, I can get to my training for the day." Said Akeno.

-DF-

'He has a staff?! How, in the name of Merlin, does he have a staff?! He can't be that powerful! He's only 17, so how could that be possible?!" Dumbledore ranted to himself in his office while drinking Fire Whiskey.

Harry's sudden appearance ruined his plans. Why did Harry show so much magical proficiency, but Richard struggled to not be the bottom of his class?

There's no way that he, the great Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, could've possibly named the wrong boy as the Boy-Who-Lived. It is simply inconceivable.

But how is he going to get Harry to see the light?

He must rethink his plans, and make Harry realize the importance of the Greater Good.

—————————————————————

**Did I make Harry's brother's name Richard just so I can call him 'little Dick'?**

**Yes, yes I did.**


	6. Chapter 6- How easy is too easy?

'Clearly someone is out to get me.' Harry thought as he locked eyes with the Hungarian Horntail.

Out of the four dragons drawn, of course he got the meanest one.

_**crack**_*

He summoned his staff and audibly sighed, then uttered one spell.

"_Accio Golden Egg_."

He caught the egg and walked off, ignoring the utter silence of everyone present.

Even the dragon, after sensing Harry was a parselmouth, was shocked to see how quickly he came and went. The dragon saw that the egg was fake, and she felt the alpha approaching, and was about to tell him about the fake egg when it flew past her towards him.

It took the crowd a moment to come to their senses as everyone cheered loudly.

"AND JUST LIKE THAT, OUR FINAL CHAMPION GETS THE EGG USING A STAFF! HE SPENT THE SHORTEST AMOUNT OF TIME AND CAME OUT UNSCATHED!" Ludo exclaimed using the sonorus spell so that he could be heard.

Harry knew that this task would be watched with following mirrors. They worked just like two way mirrors, except these small mirrors were designed to fly and become invisible while also being indestructible. They are keyed to the individual they are following by being attached to their magic. It was a great way to make sure that everyone could properly watch the task, and hear what is being said.

'Heh. The judges are probably embarrassed that such a simple way wasn't thought of.' Harry thought to himself.

He managed to get out of Madam Pomfrey's tent and was about to leave when he was stopped by Cedric.

"Wait! Don't you want to see your scores?"

"Not really. I honestly don't care about that, because I'm only competing so I won't die."

He proceeded towards his destination while Cedric just shrugged and went back.

-DF-

The next couple weeks found Harry now actively avoiding both the Potters, sans Emilia, and the female gender.

After Harry showed he wielded a staff, the reporters had their wits about them and properly took a picture of him with it. This led to almost every female student in attendance to receive an owl from their parents to try and get him to marry into their family.

Harry used this as an opportunity to train his stealth as he avoided the crowds of girls.

Of course Akeno found all of that hilarious, while Grayfia was slightly worried that someone would be stupid enough to somehow put love potions in his food.

-DF-

Yule was upon Hogwarts, and Harry had to deny the abundance of girls that asked him to the Yule Ball. They were all heartbroken, but Harry felt it better to just tell them no, instead of giving them false hope.

Now Harry and his ladies are facing an obstacle barring them from entering the Ballroom.

"Mr. Potter, you cannot have two dates for the Ball, and exactly what are you wearing?" McGonagall asked.

Harry wore a green suit jacket that matched his eyes, black high water dress pants, black loafers, black tie with green flowers printed on it, black dress shirt, and a green flower pin.

Akeno wore a black traditional kimono with green flowers that matched Harry's tie. Grayfia wearing a grey kimono with green flowers.

"There are no rules stating that I can't have more than one date, and this is formal non magical attire. I don't care whether this isn't traditional or not. I could always just leave and not attend at all, and you can explain to everyone why you barred our entrance." Harry replied.

McGonagall tried to look stern at him, and Harry returned it with a harsh glare. She stepped out of the way, and they entered.

Expectedly, they were the center of attention. They didn't wear wizard robes.

During the dancing, Harry took turns gliding Grayfia, then Akeno across the dance floor with all the grace of an adult pureblood. Some brave girls built up enough courage to ask him for a dance, and were entranced with how he carried himself across the dance floor.

When they finally left, Harry recognized the looks in both Akeno and Grayfia's eyes. He knew he was in for a very pleasurable night.

-DF- 

The second task was going to be another easy one for him.

All he had to do was retrieve a medallion from the bottom of Black Lake. But it seems his fellow competitors had a loved one down there.

'Clearly no one was stupid enough to try and get Akeno or Grayfia down there. Smart.'

When it started, Harry brought his staff and raised it. The water of Black Lake slowly began to spread into a clear path for Harry to follow. Once again the spectators were stunned. Unfortunately for the other champions, he did this after they all jumped in.

As he was taking his stroll he noticed most of the merfolk making a beeline towards Fleur.

'That's strange. Wait! Oh no!'

Harry charged through the water towards them. The merfolks began to attack Fleur, while she did her best to defend herself. Before she could completely run out of magic from making so many shields, Harry surged forward and blasted three of them deeps into the other direction. He glared at the rest, letting a bit of his killer intent out and directed it towards them. They all fled.

Harry grabbed his medallion and pocketed it. He then took Fleur and freed what looked to be her sister. He made a dome of air surrounding them and floated towards the top.

The crowd erupted into cheers again when Harry returned, but it quickly died down when they saw how upset he was.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to send the Veela into the lake?" He asked in a dangerous tone as he handed the sisters to what looked like their parents. Their mother cradling them, shedding tears of joy at seeing them alive.

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter? What's so bad about that?" Dumbledore asked. It was his idea, but clearly it wasn't a good one, so he'll keep that to himself.

"Maybe it's that Veelas are a species of fire, so they'll be severely weakened the deeper underwater they get? Or how about the fact that VEELAS AND MERFOLKS HAVE BEEN AT WAR FOR CENTURIES! These two could've DIED down there!" Harry shouted.

The crowd didn't know any of this and were upset.

Harry once again just left, but not before getting his face kissed repeatedly by Fleur's mother, and a firm handshake from her father.

When he came into the loving embrace of both Akeno and Grayfia, they pulled him straight to their room to ease that stress he's built up from saving those girls' lives.


	7. Chapter 7-the Big Reveal

The news of Harry Potter saving the two Veela from the Merfolks spread like wildfire. People took an active interest in both cultures to find out why exactly the two species were at war. Since it started so long ago, no one could find out why.

In other news, Magical Japan and Magical France relations are at an all time high. France Minister for Magic, Jean Delacour was very grateful for Harry saving his children. Akeno being able to publicly represent Magical Japan for the first time resulted in her father giving her one of her mother's blades as a gift.

-DF-

Richard Potter has had a shitty year.

First, his name hadn't popped out from the goblet like he felt it should've. HE DEFEATED THE DARK LORD AS A FEW MONTH OLD BABY! Why shouldn't he be able to participate?

Instead of him, his stupid brother's name pops out. When he first heard of him, Professor McGonagall came and gave his parents a Hogwarts letter. He at first thought it was for him until he saw the name on it. His parents had changed that night. They explained to him who Harry was, and that he was dead. Both Richard and Emilia didn't really have any reaction to this news since both didn't know Harry, but his parents were never the same. His father would force his happiness instead of it being genuine, and his mother never fully smiled. She would give Emilia a little upturn on each corner of her lips, but that's it.

Richard's year further went to shit when everyone started obsessing over his brother instead of him. Even Ginny seems to be more interested in Harry than him.

Then he goes and shows off the fact he has a bloody staff. Now every girl in the school is pinning after him, not that he cares with the way he keeps avoiding them. That only proved to piss Richard off even more.

Him pretending that he doesn't want to be here is also upsetting. Clearly he's here to steal all of Richard's attention. But Richard refuses to let that happen.

-DF-

It was time for the Final Task, and Harry was excited. He was going to breeze through this, and finally go home.

He could hear the crowd going crazy. A lot more people decided to come watch the tournament, because they wanted to see a staff wielder with their own eyes, but none of that mattered to him.

After a good luck kiss from both Akeno and Grayfia, he left the tent, and the cheering got even louder.

"AND HERE HE IS! COMING IN FIRST PLACE WITH 125 POINTS... HARRY. JAMES. POTTEEEER!" Ludo announced.

'All I need is to speed run this maze, and I'm out of here.' Harry thought to himself as he walked to the starting line, tuning out Ludo explaining what was about to happen.

"Good luck, mate." Cedric said while shaking his hand.

"Thanks, you too." Harry responded. He glanced at his left and saw Fleur giving him an encouraging smile.

"_Good luck, my friend_." She said, in french.

"_And to you_."

Krum payed him no mind, so he did the same.

He tuned back in when it looked like Ludo was about to start the task.

"BECAUSE HE IS IN FIRST PLACE, MR. POTTER GOES FIRST. THEN IT IS MR. KRUM, MR. DIGGORY, AND FINALLY, THE LOVELY MS. DELACOUR. MR. POTTER WILL BEGIN WHEN HE HEARS THE BANG."

Harry leaned forward, hands placed on his blade one on the scabbard, another on the hilt, staring directly into the entrance of the maze. He was ready. As soon as he heard the bang a sonic boom was heard as he darted forward. The mirror following him, showing the audience just how fast he was moving.

The first obstacle he faced was a shapeless, dark blob. 'Strange creature, this is. It must be a boggart then. I guess this means my fears don't have a definite shape?' Harry thought to himself as he placed a bubble around the blob and rolled it out the way, then proceeded to dash through the maze.

His next obstacle was a gold mist. He cautiously walked through it, and felt his himself walking upside down.

'Well this isn't too bad.'

He ran through it, but stumbled a bit when his world turned back the correct way.

A bit more into his run, Harry ran into a creature he didn't know. "What the hell is _that_?" He asked himself aloud while staring directly at a blast ended skrewt.

Without a hesitation, Harry sped forward a slashed a perfect diagonal line through the entire creature. He continued down his path without even looking back at the now dead abomination.

'That thing didn't even have a head. How was it breathing? How did it even see where to go? Clearly that thing was in violation of the Ban of Experimental Breeding that was enacted in 1965, but I already killed it, and I doubt there's any more roaming around.'

He continued through the maze and found a Sphinx.

"Congratulations on making it this far young champion. To proceed you must answer three riddles." She spoke.

"Alright then. Please begin."

"First think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies."

"Spy."

She paused for a second. "That was quick."

He just shrugged.

"Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end?"

"The letter 'd'."

Even those in the audience were a bit surprised at how fast he answered. They've all been mostly watching him.

"Um, r-right. Finally give me the sound often heard, during the search for a hard-to-find word."

"Er."

"..."

"..."

"... now string them together and answer me this, which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

"Spider."

The sphinx just sighed and stepped out of his way, barely registering him speeding past all the while mumbling to herself about how he took all the fun out of it.

-DF-

'So this is the trophy.' Harry thought while observing the Tri-Wizard Cup, ignoring the acromantula corpse behind him.

Channeling a bit of magic in his eyes, he saw that the cup was a portkey.

'Must lead to a winner's area of some sort. Whatever.' He shrugged and grabbed the cup, immediately feeling the pull.

As soon as he landed he was stunned, rendering him unconscious.

-DF-

"What's going on?!" James demanded.

"Harry!" Lily screamed.

"Dumbledore what's happened to them?!" Sirius shouted at the headmaster.

"I don't know!" Dumbledore replied, even though he had an idea. He guessed that Voldemort's resurrection was happening.

"Wait! Look!" Bagman said, the mirrors began playing again, showing Harry tied to a grave stone.

"Send the aurors to that location!" Dumbledore barked.

Akeno and Grayfia on the other hand were both calm. They trusted their man to get out of this situation.

-DF-

Harry woke up feeling a pain on his arm. He looked down at it, and saw a jagged cut on it. He focused his magic on that area and healed instantly. He silently took in his surroundings and found three people currently present. Peter Pettigrew, a mysterious robed person, and Voldemort. He chose to act as if he was still unconscious.

"Wormtail, robe me." Voldemort said softly, Pettigrew hurried to robe his master.

"Give me your arm." Voldemort said.

"Th-thank you master." Wormtail extended his arm which was missing a hand.

"The other hand." Voldemort said and Wormtail whimpered.

"Oh, hurry up." The mystery man said impatiently. "It's just a little pain."

Wormtail shot the man a quick glare as if to say 'no, it fucking isn't!'

He extended his other arm and Voldemort used Wormtail's dark mark to summon the other death eaters.

"Now they've all felt it." Voldemort said. "Some will come crawling, many will attempt to ignore it, they will pay the ultimate price." It was clear that he hadn't noticed the invisible mirrors.

Everyone who was watching the mirrors were absolutely surprised and terrified at Voldemort return. They watched as multiple death eaters swooped in, wearing their death eater costumes.

"Welcome my friends." Voldemort greeted the death eaters as they arrived.

"Master?" One death eater asked

"But how?" Another queried.

"I have returned, in time you shall know how, but I must say that it nice to see my most loyal friends and followers rejoin me in reuniting under the dark mark." Voldemort said, a few death eaters briefly smiled under their masks. "However, I can tell our reunion will not be as joyous as is should be. I smell fear, I smell guilt, I smell deception. And above all, I smell foolishness from all of you. You avoided Azkaban by denouncing me and you actually believed I was gone? Did you pursue every avenue? Check under every stone? I was trapped for thirteen years in my most weakened form, vulnerable and powerless."

"My lord, forgive us." One Death eater started. "We had no—"

"_Crucio_." Voldemort interrupted, hitting the man with a very powerful torture curse.

"Avery, you fool, to your feet. Let me make one thing perfectly clear, I do not forgive cowardly, treacherous and spineless imbeciles such as yourselves. You're inactions have cost me much time, set me back by years, but I am willing to forgive. Do not think you can't be replaced, there are countless ambitious and cunning youths that would kill to serve under me, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord" The death eaters intoned.

"Good, you all have a lot of work to do, if you wish to repay your debt and earn my forgiveness. I doubt you will completely succeed but with time it may be accomplished. Wormtail has already repaid some of his debt, have you not Wormtail?"

"Y-yes my Lord" Wormtail stuttered, desperately trying to ignore the pain that was coming from his hands.

"Wormtail's own sacrifice partially aided me in returning to my full power, and while he is cowardly and traitorous, Lord Voldemort rewards his followers."

Voldemort waved his wand and a silver hand appeared where Wormtail's used to be.

"Thank you my lord." Wormtail said gratefully. "It is far better than I deserve."

"That's something we agree on." Voldemort commented before turning to his death eaters. "While it pleases me to see you all present, you lot pale in comparison to our guest of honor." Voldemort turned and looked at Harry. "Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

-DF-

The audience was stunned silent, the previous pandemonium forgotten at this news. Richard Potter wasn't the boy who lived, his brother was.

Those who looked at him saw him also being shocked at this news.

-DF-

"U-um, my lord?" One of the braver death eaters asked. "We were all led to believe that it was Richard Potter who killed you."

"_Richard_?" Voldemort chuckled "He is nothing but a spoilt brat, not worthy to even speak in my general direction. You see," Voldemort spoke to all of his followers, "that night I attacked the Potters, I subdued James Potter and the mudblood, the mudblood begged for me to spare her son. Once I was done with the both of them, I entered the room where both children were awake. One was a crying irritation, the other, a green eyed warrior. It was almost as if he was _glaring_ at me. A three year old. I could tell from the eyes alone, that this one would have the potential to be a threat if he ever reached adulthood. I would've killed him that day, if not for one thing, one woman to be exact. Dorea Potter, sacrificed her life to save her grandsons, she used ancient magic to protect them both. My killing curse bounced right off of young Harry and I was left weakened for all these years."

The death eaters took a moment to process this new information. One looked at the man near Voldemort and got curious.

"My lord?" One death eater spoke hesitantly. "Who is this man?"

"Me?" Mystery man said with an amused tilt in his voice. "You may call me 'Daichi' and I'm the man who's going to go now, but when I come back, I hope at least one of you are alive long enough to provide me with a pensive memory."

"Pensive memory of what?" Another death eater asked.

"Of Harry Potter's escape of course." Daichi said as if it should be obvious.

"Escape?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"Escape." Daichi repeated, unafraid.

"How can he escape?" One death eater asked. "He's tied up, outnumbered and in the presence of the Dark Lord himself."

"He will escape because he is Harry Potter." Daichi spoke. "Out of all the people here, he is easily the most dangerous."

"You believe Mr. Potter to be more dangerous than me?" Voldemort asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Yes." Daichi nodded. "I do. The second he decides to fight back he will start small, he won't go full out because if he did then you'd all be dead within a minute."

"You can't actually believe that Potter even stands a chance against our lord!" A death eater exclaimed.

"I can and I do." Daichi replied.

He turned to leave, but before he did, he looked at Voldemort and said, "If you manage to survive the night, then you have my respect. Just remember, when you come back dead or beaten and bruised, I told you so."

"How _dare_ you even begin to think that this pathetic child could pose a challenge to me?!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Daichi.

"Blast me, hex me, curse me. It won't make a difference, the truth is what it is, and if you don't believe me then return tonight with all of your limbs and I will gladly accept any punishment of yours. You see Voldemort, it's night time and the night, that's when he hunts _best_. Again, tell me if you manage to survive, if you manage to keep all of your limbs then I will admit to underestimating you. Goodbye for now." Daichi melted into the shadows, disappearing completely.

"He sounds familiar."

All faces turned to the new voice, and found Harry Potter standing, untied, his arm healed, and looking unbothered.

The death eaters started to feel a bit uneasy at this sight.

"Hello Tom. You real name is Tom, right?" Harry spoke conversationally.

"Do not call me that! How could you possibly know that?" Voldemort yelled.

"Well, the dug up gravestone is that of one Thomas Riddle. I saw Thomas Riddle at a trophy case in Hogwarts, but it couldn't be the same person, because this one died while the other still attended classes at Hogwarts. Judging by the cauldron you stepped out of, the cut on my arm, Pettigrew's missing hand, and the dug up grave, the ritual you used was one where you have to use the bones of your father. So you must be Thomas Riddle Jr., a _half-blood_." Harry finished his deduction.

"_Crucio_!"

Harry leaned to the side as the torture curse flew harmlessly pass him. He drew his blade slowly, increasing his killing intent as he did so, causing everyone around him to draw their wands.

"Do you truly expect to leave here _alive_ Potter?! You are trapped here, and you will die this day!" Voldemort at first wanted to duel Harry, but due to Daichi's ominous words and the foreboding feeling that was rolling off Harry in droves, Voldemort decided it was best to have an all out attack on him.

"No, fool. I am not the one who is trapped here."

Suddenly, Harry released a suffocating amount of killing intent, rooting everyone in place.

"**_Cry out the gods' judgement, Denkitori_**!"

A loud cry was heard as Harry's magic exploded upwards. A lightning storm brewed above.

His appearance changed. He now wore a green kimono, the top half tied around his waist, exposing his torso. A glowing marking of a Phoenix is stretched across his muscled chest. His eyes had green lightning arcing in them. The blade of his sword turned into pure lightning.

"**Come forth, weaklings.**" Harry intoned in a powerful voice.

Being called weak proved enough to break Voldemort out of his stupor.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

His call was able to rally the other death eaters to attack.

Harry immediately went on the offensive.

He moved with precision, slicing through death eater after death eater, while simultaneously dodging lethal and dark spells.

Some of the death eaters were smart enough to apparate out of there, but others either weren't lucky enough, or they believed that their lord could defeat Harry.

It didn't take long for all of the rest of the death eaters to fall. Now it was just Harry and Voldemort.

Voldemort was truly angry at this boy, no, man, before him. He killed most of his followers, and made him feel something he hasn't felt in a long time... _fear_.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he noticed Harry's figure start to fade, meaning it was an after image. By pure reflex, he mostly dodged the blade that came for his neck. It left a gash on his neck, but the lightning from the blade caused lightning arc through his entire body resulting in a lot of pain.

Harry decided to punish Voldemort for wasting his time by having his name come out of the goblet. He savagely beat Voldemort with his fists, breaking a multitude of bones.

In a panic, Voldemort apparated out of the cemetery, leaving Harry by himself.

Harry eased out of his power and glanced at the large snake that was present. He sensed a dark presence leeching off of it's soul, and became intrigued. He wandlessly vanished it to a designated area in his home in Japan.

He sheathed his blade, and waited for the Aurors to arrive. He didn't feel like going back and being swarmed by a crowd who now know he's the real Boy-Who-Lived. He needed to get out of Magical Britain, _fast_.


	8. Chapter 8 - “No, thank you”

Dumbledore was speechless at the sight before him. The real Boy-Who-Lived beating Voldemort with his _fist_. He had spent all this time on the _wrong boy_! He should've been subtly manipulating _Harry_ to be his successor and not _Richard_! All those years and plans wasted!

The crowd cheering loudly at the sight of Harry's savagery. The cheered louder when Voldemort apparated away in defeat.

Dumbledore needed to reign in Harry, and quickly. He _killed_ all of those people! And the way he viciously beat Voldemort was not akin to the Light. His plan was to have the Boy-Who-Lived take on his mantle as the Leader of the Light. He needed to talk to Harry about stopping this violence. He got up and walked to his office in a brisk pace. He needed to bring the Order back.

Everyone in the crowd were terrified at the fact that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, but they were ecstatic at the fact that there was someone who was stronger than him, and could beat him.

Everyone quickly left to spread the news of Voldemort's return.

-DF-

When the Aurors arrived, they were impressed and terrified at the slaughter that was before him. All at the hands of one boy, no, man.

They unmasked the dead Death Eaters and found several heads of known Dark families.

The head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, was the only one brave enough to approach Harry and get an official statement from him, and to also hand something to him that will hopefully be enough incentive to keep him in Magical Britain and help in this new war.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Lord Ravenclaw."

"Sure. I'm leaving now. I'm not really fond of the scent of death."

He then disappeared in a wave of flame, much to Amelia's shock. 'That wasn't apparation...'

-DF-

With all the other students in their dorms, being that it was Sunday morning, and there were no classes, Dumbledore had gathered the Order in the Teacher's Lounge. Sirius refused to have his home used to have meetings there given the absolute distrust he has for Dumbledore. Harry was also asked to be in the meeting.

"I thank you all for arriving so quickly. As you all may have heard by now, Voldemort has returned." Dumbledore started. "He was beaten by Mr. Potter before he escaped."

Those who have yet to hear the news was shocked. A seventeen year old young man was able to do what Dumbledore couldn't, make Voldemort flee.

Harry just shrugged when all eyes shifted to him. "I had good teachers. Why am I _here_ exactly?"

"So that we can work together and end Voldemort." Dumbledore replied.

"No, thank you."

The room was surprised at the quick response. While it was true that Dumbledore's popularity was diminished greatly, no one has directly denied him anything so quickly.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked, flabbergasted.

"I said _no_. I won't be joining an illegal vigilante group to destroy the murderer of my grandmother. Hell, I'm only involving myself in this mess, because the filth bragged about killing my kin. I would've just left right after the third task was done."

Shocked silence followed Harry's statement.

"You wouldn't have helped us?!" One order member yelled.

"Why would I? It's none of my business what happens in this country. Did none of you wonder why no other magical country came to Great Britain's aid during the war?"

"We didn't really think about it." Lily responded.

"It's because they were disappointed at how you all handled it." Harry answered.

"What do you mean by that?!" Molly Weasley demanded.

Then Harry began his explanation.

"During the war. Magical Britain had a population of about 3 million give or take a couple thousand. Voldemort only had several thousand following under him. His youngest recruits came fresh out of Hogwarts, because children weren't being properly disciplined for bullying other students and weren't punished for using terms such as 'mudblood' or 'blood traitor'. Hell, they _still_ aren't, to this day!"

Harry looked directly at Dumbledore for this and his next statement.

"And let's not forget how your dear Leader of the Light refused to let any of the Aurors or Hit-Wizards, who were trained to use lethal force, do anything besides body binds and stunners. The death eaters easily undid both spells on their comrades and continued reeking havoc. By not letting the Aurors and Hit-Wizards do their jobs, close to a million and a half of Magical Britain were murdered, including entire Noble Houses, and most of the policing force of this nation. I won't even mention the death tole on the non-magical portion of Great Britain. This time around, I hope you can come to your senses and stop using non lethal force, I know I will be using lethal force, and I will do so with extreme prejudice."

Harry turned to walk out, but was stop by Dumbledore talking.

"I cannot allow you to go around killing all of these people. You are talking about murder! They all deserve a second chance. Everyone is redeemable."

"First of all, old _fool_, I've been deputized by Amelia Bones, meaning, yes, you can let me go and kill death eaters. Second, these people were given their second chance when they bribed and lied their way out of a jail sentence. They chose to return to their Dark Lord. They had their second chance already. Now their lives are forfeit." Stated Harry flashing his Auror badge Amelia gave to him at the graveyard. "Now I'll be on my way."

He left without turning back.

-DF-

Thanks to several large donations to the DMLE from Harry using the Ravenclaw vaults, Amelia was able to bolster the Aurors to an outstanding amount, not even counting the Hit-Wizard force. Reserve Aurors are able to be on active duty, while those that transferred to America were able to retransfer back to Great Britain. The Americans had more than enough police, so they were able to return without hassle.

Alastor Moody was having the time of his life tort- training new Aurors to bolster the force even more.

Now Great Britain was ready for attacks that are sure to happen.

"Once again, thank you milord, for your generous donation to the DMLE. Thanks to you, will for sure win this coming war." Madam Bones said as she spoke to Harry in her office.

Akeno and Grayfia already went home, but Ryuujin allowed Harry to stay and finish his business here.

"You're welcome, Madam Bones. It was disgusting how negligent this country's government is towards there only line of defense." Harry responded as an Auror ran in the room, out of breathe.

"Ma'am! There's an attack happening in Diagon Alley! A large force!"

Both Harry and Madam Bones leapt towards the Floo and made it to Diagon Alley to see death eaters causing a massive panic.

"Lethal force only! This was their second chance and they blew it!" Harry yelled.

"You heard the man! Move!" Amelia yelled, and the Aurors attacked.

It was brutal. Many Aurors were injured, but twice as many death eaters lost their lives. A small handful apparated away once they saw Harry, while the rest stupidly believed they could be the one to kill him. They paid with their lives.

At the end only one remained alive and Harry quickly incapacitated him so he could be interrogated. Harry called Amelia over.

"Legilimens." Harry looked throughout the death eater's mind to look for what Voldemort was planning.

As this was happening, the Order of the Phoenix arrived and most were shocked at the sheer carnage that surrounded them.

Dumbledore saw where Amelia and Harry were quickly made his way over.

"It's terrible, but we're too late to stop it now. I know where they are hiding, and what the point of today's attack was, but it would be better discussed in your office as I see a angry old man coming my way."

"Mr. Potter! Look at all these men and women dead on the floor! All of these lives _wasted_! Do you not have any shame or remorse for your actions?!" Dumbledore raged.

"No." Harry spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No?!" Dumbledore was incredulous. "You don't care for these lives you've taken?!"

"Of course not. These were _death eaters_. A group of murderers, rapists, bigoted monsters who take pleasure in causing innocent people harm. While I don't enjoy taking lives, I know when it is necessary to do so. Why are you so upset about these people's deaths? Did you want them to rampage through Diagon Alley and murder these innocents?"

"Wh-what?! No! I wouldn't want any one dead-"

"Not even Voldemort?"

"... yes, of course Voldemort needs to die!"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because he is evil incarnate! He cannot be redeemed! He is a danger to society!"

"Then why are you so upset about the death of death eaters?"

Dumbledore turned red. He turned around and walked away before apparating out of there, not noticing that they were being watched by everyone present.

"Thank you for knocking him down several pegs milord. Even after his scandal, his ego is still massive." Amelia spoke up.

"Not a problem, Madam. But we must go talk about what I learned though."


	9. Chapter 9-“Stay tuned, dear readers”

Amelia Bones was in shock at what she just heard. So much so, that she had to ask for it to be repeated to her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you clearly, because it sounds like you said that Voldemort just freed his followers from Azkaban."

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Madam, but yes, Voldemort used this small raid in Diagon Alley to distract us so he can go to Azkaban and free his followers as well as become allied to the Dementors. Dementors feed off of despair, and since Voldemort's army spreads it, it allows the Dementors to breed. They take care of the Death Eaters enemies, taking their souls, and demoralizing the rest of the population. It's mutually beneficial to both of them."

"This is just _horrible_." Amelia groaned, feeling drained from this war already.

"At least I know where their base is."

Amelia looked up abruptly. "You know where they are?!"

"Yes. They are located at Malfoy Manor."

"Brilliant! We can lay siege to the Manor and end this war before more lives are taken!"

"Actually before we can do that, I have to ask you to hold off on this, for now."

Amelia looked surprised. "But why, my Lord? With the large amount of Aurors, Hit Wizards, and Unspeakables that are on staff, we could easily over run Voldemort and his followers."

"Yes we could, but Voldemort wouldn't die completely in that siege." Harry replied.

"What do you mean, my Lord?"

"Tell me Madam Bones, do you know what a horcrux is?"

Surprisingly, she nodded her head. "Am I to assume that Voldemort has one?"

"He has several. I must confess that I'm quite surprised that you know what a horcrux is." Harry admitted.

Amelia just chuckled. "While I and my late brother are more politically _neutral_, the Bones House as a whole was _dark_. We were the practitioners of Necromancy before it became illegal in Great Britain. I don't have any issues with Dark families, but if someone does something _illegal_, that's when I have a problem. I don't like Malfoy, but not because he's a dark wizard, but because he bribed his way out of proper justice."

Once again taken aback, it took Harry a minute before continuing. "Right, well anyways, I have already paid the Goblins to hunt the rest of the horcruxes using a magical map from Japan, that I let them borrow."

"How does this map work, and it be replicated for the DMLE?"

"When a certain magical signature is placed onto it, it can tell you where anyone is in the world. No type of concealment magic could be used to hide them due to the large amount of complex runes that were used to make it. Also, you'd have to speak with Ryuujin-sama about a duplicate, since it was him who made it."

'No one can say that Ryuujin didn't care for his daughter's well being. He made that map explicitly for his daughter after... the Incident.' Harry thought to himself.

"How did you get a magical signature from Voldemort?" Amelia questioned.

"I found one of his horcruxes and guided it to the map."

_Flashback _

_Directly after dealing with the Aurors after Voldemort's resurrection, Harry went back to his home in Japan with Akeno and Grayfia. _

_Both understood his need to kill the murderer of his grandmother, so they gave him his space to plan and do what he needed to do. Ryuujin also understood this, so he gave Harry a "vacation" from his bodyguard duties._

_When Harry went to his house, he made a beeline to his little forest area backyard that was gifted to him by Yasaka. It was bathed in senjutsu, so it was the perfect place to meditate._

_Once he stepped outside, he sensed the Reticulated Python that had the dark presence leeching off its soul. He found it poised cautiously ready to strike at him, but only hesitating due to the power she witnessed him release._

_"_Miss Nagini?_" Harry hissed calmly._

_"_That is my name, Potter. Where am I? What are you going to do with me?_" Nagini hissed back._

_"_You are in my backyard, and I am going to help you_." _

_"_What do you mean by help me?_"_

"I can sense that monster's taint leeching off of you. He's been making you do things hasn't he? Bad things._"_

_Nagini remained quiet, because he's right. "_Yes_." She hissed sadly._

"I can remove him from you._"_

_"_YES! Do it, please! I've hurt so many people. I-I was living fine on my own in Albania before he shows up and murders someone right in front of me. Then suddenly I have a piece of him attached to me_."_

_"_Give me a moment._"_

_Harry went back into his house to get the map. He unscrolled it and sat it next to Nagini's head. He then brought his staff out._

_Using his magic, he forcefully took out the struggling Voldemort horcrux out of Nagini, and shoved it into the map. Immediately several different areas in the British Isles lit up, indicating where each horcrux was located._

_"_Thank you, Potter._"_

"I should be thanking you. I now have a way of tracking all of Riddle's soul pieces._"_

_He closed the map and looked at Nagini seriously. "_Now, I feel I owe you a debt. I will help return you back to your human form._"_

_Shock racked Nagini's body, then anger at Harry for bringing her hopes up. "_Do not joke about things you don't understand._" She hissed in a dangerous tone._

_"_I dounderstand. You're a Maledictus, correct?_"_

_A Maledictus is a female individual who carries a blood curse that eventually turns her into a beast permanently. The curse is carried from birth and passed down from mother to daughter._

_"_How do you know that?_" Nagini asked cautiously. Not even Voldemort knew of her origins. He just thought she was a big snake._

"I was doing research on Dark Lords, and when I studied Gellert Grindelwald, there was mention of a Credence Barebone, the rumored youngest Dumbledore child, and his close friend Nagini. You caught my eye due to your status as a Maledictus. I knew you couldn't have been a truly bad person since you joined forces with Newt Scamander, one of the most caring Wizards in history_."_

_Nagini stared at Harry in shock. Was her history truly that accessible?_

_"_So may I repay my debt by helping you?_"_

_She looked into this green eyed warrior and saw a chance to be back to her true self. She saw the honesty in eyes._

_"_Yes_."_

_Afterwards, Harry brought her to Ryuujin due to one of his titles being the Master of Serpents. He blessed her, and she was able to return into the beautiful woman she was when she was with Credence. _

_The tight hug she gave Harry was reminiscent to her constricting others when she was a snake._

_Flashback end_

"I've already destroyed the one in Hogwarts. It was in my ancestor's diadem. I returned it to her daughter who asked me to place it in Rowena's private chambers. I'm not sure what the other items are exactly, but one of them was Hufflepuff's Cup, which was located in one Bellatrix Lestrange's bank vault. The Goblins were furious that something so foul tainted their vaults, so they destroyed that one for free, while I had to pay for the others, but at a reduced price for lending them my map." Harry finished.

"So all we have to do is wait a bit before we could fully kill him." Amelia clarified.

"Yes. Isn't great when a plan comes together?"

As he bid his farewells, he left her office to find somewhere private.

Once he did so, he immediately put up silencing barriers around him, then picked up a water beetle that was riding on the back of his hooded haori.

"Now Miss Skeeter, let us discuss what you can, and cannot report on tomorrow's article."

-DF-

Albus was _furious_. So much so that he threw a tantrum in his office, while the Sorting Hat just laughed, making him even more angry.

What was it that made him so angry? Was it all of the "unnecessary" deaths? Or the fact that Harry Potter wasn't under his control? How about Harry turning his words around and using it against him in a verbal spar?

No.

While all of that ruminated in the back of Dumbledore's mind, it wasn't what currently earned his ire.

What made him make a mess in his office was the front page article of the Daily Prophet.

————————————————————-

**Albus Dumbledore: Death Eater Sympathizer?**

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_As you all well know dear readers, that You-Know-who has returned. His malevolent and murderous ways have made a return to our world. This reporter is also terrified to report that Death Eaters have been broken out of Azkaban, by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. From what a reliable source explained, it unfortunately seems that You-Know-Who was able to make a deal with the Dementors. _

_The Death Eaters are known to spread despair to the innocents of the Magical and muggle worlds, and Dementors are known to feed off the despair of others, so it benefits them both to work together._

_However dear readers, this reporter assures you that we have little to fear. Thanks to the combined effort of the Aurors and the true Boy-Who-Lived, we can rest easy, especially when our hero already defeated You-Know-Who once, and forced him to flee the second time. _

_When Death Eaters started to attack Diagon Alley, a large Auror Force led by Amelia Bones and Harry Potter were able to quickly neutralize the threat long before any lasting damage was dealt. All those in the terrorist organization were killed, while only a few of those in our brave Auror Force had minor injuries._

_But how, you may ask, is Albus Dumbledore involved in this? _

_Well dear readers, when the battle was ended, that's when the esteemed Headmaster chose to arrive. While Mr. Potter and Madam Bones were discussing certain matters, most likely assessing the damage done to Diagon Alley and its patrons, Mr. Dumbledore marched towards Mr. Potter, and began to loudly berate our hero for his actions in killing the Death Eaters. _

_Mr. Potter simply responded that they were Death Eaters, a group of murderers, rapists, bigoted monsters who take pleasure in causing innocent people harm._

_This reporter agrees wholeheartedly at Mr. Potter's assessment. The Death Eaters shouldn't even be considered human anymore due to their deplorable actions._

_Mr. Dumbledore doesn't agree with this assessment, though. He, quite loudly, made it clear that he felt that these monsters shouldn't be killed. In fact, he felt that they should be imprisoned. _

_But where could they be imprisoned? The only prison we had was Azkaban, but Voldemort already rendered it useless, due to the fact he could just walk in there and retrieve what was taken from him._

_When Mr. Potter asked Mr. Dumbledore if You-Know-Who should be killed, he immediately said yes, and gave his reasons in believing so. Then Mr. Potter asked asked why keep the Death Eaters alive when they are doing the same as You-Know-Who? Mr. Dumbledore just left without answering._

_Why is Albus Dumbledore so insistent in the death of You-Know-Who, but not his Death Eaters? Is he being paid to fight for them? Is that why so many Death Eaters were able to easily claim the Imperius Curse, and not be questioned with Veritaserum? Does he want to replace You-Know-Who as the Dark Lord wanting to take over Magical Britain, but needs an army?_

_I've received several anonymous letters stating that there is a Death Eater teaching in Hogwarts. I've dismissed them as pranks by the younger generation, but what if there is some merit to these claims._

_This reporter was hoping that these suspicions were unfounded, but with all the evidence pointing the other direction, that hope slowly began to diminish. _

_Regardless of any threats or attacks, this reporter will always report the facts. Stay tuned, dear readers._

————————————————————-

"HOW DARE SHE?!" Albus roared as he continued to make a mess in his office. "I, who defeated Grindelwald. I, who led the first war against Voldemort. I, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I, THE LEADER OF THE LIGHT!"

The portraits of the previous Headmasters just shook their heads in shame at seeing just how deplorable their successor is behaving. Unfortunately that's all they could do, because they've been silenced for years now due to a silencing charm to their portraits. At least they could still hear things, and leave their portraits.

-DF-

Richard was sulking at the breakfast table with Ginny and a few random Gryffindors sitting next to him, mostly first years. It was the last day of the school year.

He hated the fact that he was no longer famous. He felt that he was being cheated somehow, and didn't know what to do.

This would prove to be detrimental to his future due to the fact that he doesn't know how to properly introduce himself, and keep a conversation going. New people he met already knew who he was, so he didn't need to introduce himself, and conversations would always lead to how great he was because he defeated Voldemort.

Now, because he always refused to be taught any boring lessons on how to be a proper noble in an Ancient and Noble House, he didn't even know how to speak to those of matching status, something his mother was determined to rectify in the near future. No son of her's would be socially inept.

-DF-

When it was revealed that he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, Ron immediately distanced himself. Why stay friends with a prat who didn't have any fame? While the Potters were a vastly wealthy family, what's the point of even staying with a secondary heir?

Ron was present whenever his mother read Ginny stories about the Boy-Who-Lived. Whenever he would visit the Pottery, he was always enchanted by the beauty of it. It was so large, and filled with priceless artifacts.

Ron was jealous of all of this, but he knew that if he could stay the friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, then he could get some fame too, and finally be out of all of his brothers' large shadows.

Bill was a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Bank, which was a well paying, but difficult job. He was one of the few wizards that the Goblins allowed to work for them.

Charlie was a Dragonologist in the employ of the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary where he cared for and studied dragons. It was another well paying, but difficult job.

Percy now works in the Ministry, first as the Personal Assistant to Barty Crouch Sr., now as the Court Scribe.

Fred and George, even though they are known pranksters, are also geniuses in their own right. The intelligence they show in potions, charms, and transfigurations to do their pranks proves that. Not to mention, the joke shop they are planning on opening after their schooling would bring in a lot of money.

The three eldest all being Prefects, while Bill and Percy also became Head Boy.

Ginny was special due to being the only girl in the family, and thus she was going to continue the Prewett line due to the fact that it continues in the female line.

Then there was Ron.

The lazy, and sloppy Weasley child. He had no defining skills, or distinctive qualities that would separate him from his brothers, besides the fact that he was the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, something he liked to state often, but now that was gone, and he didn't know what to do now.

-DF-

While Ron immediately threw away the friendship between him and Richard, Ginny was smarter and knew that Richard would still have a large amount of money in his vaults, not to mention the Potter name would still hold a lot of sway wherever she went. She wasn't stupid enough to try and seduce his older brother. She could tell, just by looking at the two women that came with him, that they were strong. Stronger than her. She'd rather not die in such a stupid way.

Her mother reading her stories in her childhood about the Boy-Who-Lived, his adventures and his wealth. This started a slight obsession with Richard Potter ('s fame and money).

She knew that her parents and the Potters were friends, so she begged her father to ask Lord Potter about a betrothal contract between the two of them. She was strangely asked to keep it a secret from Lady Potter, but she didn't question it.

Even she knew the stories of Lily 'Tiger Lilyx' Potter.

-DF-

Hermione was scared when she first started Hogwarts.

She was starting fresh in new school where no one knows her, so no more bullies. She was hoping to make friends by showing off her intelligence, but it only seemed to drive people away.

In her stubbornness, she felt that it wasn't her that needed to change, but everyone else just needed to grow up.

Then Ron went and insulted her when all she was trying to do was help. That caused her to run to the bathroom and cry, all the way to during dinner. She was unfortunate in the fact that she was attacked by a large troll.

Thanks to the teachers being warned by Richard Potter that she was in there crying, they were able to subdue the troll enough for Hermione to run away. She felt that she had finally made a friend since Richard cared enough to warn the teachers about her.

After four years of being the center of attention, being in life threatening situations, and letting both Richard and Ronald copy her work, finally Hermione realized that maybe she was wrong.

It wasn't everyone else that needed to change, she did. After it was revealed that Richard Potter wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, she realized she was no longer under a certain level of protection from his title, so she decided to finally mentally take a step back and reevaluate herself.

She found that she was bossy, rude, and acted like an annoying know-it-all. It was time for a change, and time to begin networking. If she wanted to be Minister of Magic, then she would need the support of future Lords and Ladies. She wasn't a friend of the Boy-Who-Lived anyways.


	10. Chapter 10-“H-H-Harry P-Potter”

**If you don't like my fics, that's fine. Don't read it. Not my fault you think that this, or any fic I write, is serious.**

**If you want to leave a _hate comment _as a _Guest_, then you're a fucking coward. **

**Make a FREE account, and slide into my PMs. **

**Let's settle this like two kids in a playground. You stole my ball, and I just shoved you.**

**————————————————————-**

The Death Eaters witnessed how pleased their lord was after freeing his most loyal followers from Azkaban, then reading the article the next day that called Dumbledore a sympathizer to their cause.

While it did please Voldemort to no end to see the Great Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, reduced to a Death Eater sympathizer, Voldemort was still wary of Harry Potter.

It was abundantly clear that Potter wasn't in the Dumbledore camp by the slaughter of the Death Eaters in the cemetery, not to mention the absolute beating he received from him.

Even after he recovered completely, he still had phantom pains. He couldn't believe that he, Lord Voldemort, was forced to retreat. It angered and shamed him greatly.

These thoughts led his attention to the one who told warned him that that would happen.

Daichi was the one who stunned Potter. He said that Potter was magically sensitive so Pettigrew wouldn't even be able point his wand at Potter before he lost his life.

As he was thinking, sitting on his throne, his inner circle bellow him conversing with themselves, a Death Eater ran in and immediately kneeled in front of him.

"My Lord, we are being attacked. It won't be long until the wards fall."

Voldemort was greatly angered at this. "Who would _dare_?!" He yelled before he felt the manor tremble.

"H-H-Harry P-Potter."

-DF-

Outside the Malfoy Manor, Harry stood right at the edge of Its wards, staff in hand. The Dragon core shining brightly, showing the magic that Harry is focusing in it.

Amelia, her Aurors, and her Hit Wizards were standing far behind him, giving him the necessary space to do what he needs to do. They were all acutely aware of the large storm cloud that is forming and thundering right above the manor.

Suddenly, Harry raised his staff above head, then proceeded to slowly point at the manor, and utter three words.

"**Kami no batsu **(Divine Punishment)."

In a roar, a dragon made entirely of lightning crashed into the wards, shattering it.

"This is a _war_. They started it, and we will finish it. We will do it in the way we _should've_ done the first time, aim to kill. Only take prisoners if they surrender." Amelia announced in a strong voice.

The large policing force of Magical Britain charged into the manor, and sounds of spellfire was heard immediately. They entered in every door and window in order to surround the Death Eaters.

Those who monitor the Floo network already disconnected Malfoy Manor from it, and Anti-Apparation wards were placed down immediately after Harry destroyed the wards.

There was no escape.

-DF-

Voldemort was casting killing curses left and right, not caring whether or not they hit his followers. He was far too angry for that.

'These worthless peasants have the audacity, impudence, and impertinence to attack _me_?!'

"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! YOUR INSOLENCE WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOUR FIRSTBORNS AND TURN YOUR WIVES AND DAUGHTERS INTO PLAYTHINGS FOR MY DEATH EATERS!" Voldemort roared as he attacked with more vigor.

He kept going on until he felt... _his_ presence.

-DF-

Harry took slow and methodical steps through the manor. His heartbeat the only thing he can hear.

***Thump thump***

His sword was drawn, and his eyes were closed. An all out battle happening around him, and his sedate pace was a stark contrast.

***Thump thump***

He walked to where he sensed the second darkest magic in the manor was, and found a notebook sitting in a desk drawer.

***Thump thump***

Harry walked out the office and continued his stride to the darkest magic in the manor.

***Thump thump***

He walked into the throne room that was once a ballroom, ignoring the dead bodies on the floor and the spellfire still flying around the room.

***Thump thump***

He could feel the fear emanating of his prey in droves.

***Thump thump***

He opened his eyes as they glowed an eerie green, and mentally chuckled as he saw his prey flinch.

"You will die this day. This I swear on the blood of my grandmother." He spoke in a cold, emotionless tone.

The room was silent now. Both sides in a ceasefire, watching the two powerful wizards.

"You think you can kill me? I am immortal! A _God_! I cannot die!" Voldemort boasted. He knew that he still had his horcruxes to fall back on. He hadn't even _told_ anyone about those.

"You mean your horcruxes?" Harry asked.

What?

"How do you know about that?" Voldemort asked in a whisper.

Harry ignored the question and brought out a necklace and threw it on the ground, followed by a cup, and a ring.

"I've returned the diadem to Hogwarts, and Nagini is gone."

Voldemort internally sighed in relief. Then he scoffed, his arrogance once again rising. "So you destroyed a couple failsafes I had. Do you truly believe that's all I've had? With the amount of power I have, I've made hundreds! What a pathetic whelp you are!" He then began cackling loudly, making the Aurors uneasy, but boosting the confidence of his Death Eaters.

While he was laughing madly he didn't notice Harry pulling out a notebook until he heard the pages flap when he threw it in the air.

Voldemort's eyes bulged when he saw his final horcrux be flung skywards. He was in so much shock, he didn't think to try and use magic to retrieve it.

When it fell within reach, Harry sliced through it with his blade. Immediately, the dark, ethereal ghost of a teenage Tom Riddle exploded out.

Before it could say anything, it was dragged downwards by chains and skeletal arms.

There was no doubt as to where it went.

Unnoticed by everyone, except for Harry, a being in a pitch black cloak and a scythe was waiting patiently for one soul in particular. It nodded it's head at Harry once it noticed he was looking. Harry nodded back, then returned his attention to Voldemort.

"What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU **DONE**?! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed.

Harry sliced through the spell, as he started walking forward.

Voldemort sent a volley of dark curses and hexes at him only to have them sliced away with ease.

Harry, having enough of this, flashed forward, and stopped behind Voldemort.

Voldemort froze, and uttered one final word, "Impossible." Then a red line made itself visible on his neck.

Voldemort fell to his knees, the drop causing his head to fall off completely.

Immediately the cloak figure appeared, and snatched Voldemort's spirit, then both of them disappeared. Once again, no one noticing.

Bellatrix wailed in despair at the lost of her Lord. She looked at the imposing figure that did the deed, wand in hand, ready to murder the slayer of her master, but she hesitated after looking at the harsh glowing eyes of the warrior in front of her. Even in her insanity, she knew that she was no match for him, so she slowing put her wand on the floor, and just allowed herself to be arrested without any issue, tears streaming down her face.

Harry went and looked down at Voldemort's dead body.

"Make sure you get a good view. When you use your memory for the front page news, I want everyone to see the dead Voldemort." Harry said this to seemingly no one, and everyone either ignored, or didn't notice the water beetle flying around.

-DF-

Dumbledore once again apparated to the scene right after the battle was over.

After Rita Skeeter's article was released, an investigation on all things Albus Dumbledore began. Funnily enough, he did receive bribes in exchange for not having the Death Eaters interrogated by use of veritaserum. That was just one of the many things that he has done. But it was all in the name of the Greater Good.

The Greater Good of Albus Dumbledore.

As he rushed through the manor, he was disgusted at the sight of so many dead bodies.

He hated death and the use of lethal force, because he knew, very deep in his soul, that it was him who murdered his sister.

In a three way duel between him, his younger brother Aberforth, and his former lover, Gellert Grindelwald, Ariana was off to the side, unable to do anything to stop them, but still ended up being struck by a rouge spell, and died. Dumbledore was the only one who noticed her as the battle raged. Magic is based on intent, so, in his subconscious, he wanted her dead and his magic responded to that. Her death scarred him enough to make a vow not to kill.

Now, he was walking a brisk pace towards where Severus told him the throne room was. He didn't believe Harry could really kill Voldemort on his own, so his plan is to join Harry in killing Voldemort, and then obliviate the entire room should there be more than one person present.

He needed the good press that killing Voldemort would give him in order to counter any and all information uncovered from the investigation on him.

Once he stepped into the throne room, he froze, seeing multiple Aurors and Hit Wizards walking around the room, either arresting the few remaining Death Eaters, or identifying the deceased.

What made Dumbledore freeze was the headless body of Voldemort. Standing above him was Harry Potter without any damage done to him.

In fury, Dumbledore brought out the Elder Wand and shot an overpowered stunner. If hit, it would no doubt stun Harry's heart, causing it to stop beating.

Sensing the large amount of magic coming his direction, Harry grabbed Amelia, who was standing next to him, and dodged to the side.

"Dumbledore! What do you think you are doing?!" Amelia yelled.

Thinking quickly, Dumbledore responded, "I apologise Amelia, but I cannot simply stand aside and allow another dark wizard to rule this country through fear, intimidation and violence. Yes, Harry may have killed Death Eaters, but what if he decides to move on to other people? You realise that he has the potential to be an even worse Dark Lord than Voldemort? Everyone deserves a second chance, Amelia, and he butchered them before they could get it." He mentally patted himself in the back for that quick response.

'I honestly don't give a shit about this second rate country.' Harry thought to himself.

"Not in a war Dumbledore." Amelia replied in a cold voice. "Your 'No Killing' rule has no place in a time of war. If it wasn't for that then my brothers might still be alive and my niece might have still had her parents. If you cannot handle killing, Dumbledore, then stop being involved in wars. Your ideals, no matter how right or wrong, have no place in a time of war."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement, and some gave approving mutterings. Dumbledore noticed this, and saw that it was time to tip toe out of this situation. He attacked in anger and barely made an excuse for it.

"I see. Perhaps I have misjudged the situation. I apologize for my outburst." Head held high, he turned and was going to begin walking away until he heard Amelia speak.

"Not quite, Dumbledore. You just attacked the Lord of one of the most Ancient and Noble Houses, Lord Harrison James Potter Ravenclaw. You, Albus Dumbledore, are under arrest."

At this declaration, Dumbledore became surrounded by Aurors. Those that had detained Death Eaters quickly left to put them in holding cells at the DMLE.

Seeing himself be surrounded put a small smirk on Dumbledore's face. 'Hmph. You arrogant children are many decades too young to pose a challenge to me.'

With a quick, almost imperceptible flick of his wrist, he used the Elder Wand's power to send a disarming spell in a ring that grew outwards, knocking all their wands out of their hands.

Dumbledore then raised his arm to cast an obliviation. Before he could raise his arm further than his shoulder, the flat end of a blade slapped his hands sharply, making him drop the wand. As he cradled his hand in order to lessen the stinging on it somehow, he saw the Elder Wand being picked up. He looked at emotionless green eyes, then at the wand, and watched in dismay as it was snapped in half.

Before he could say anything, he was stunned in the back.

"Get this criminal out of my sight!" Amelia barked.

The Aurors picked Dumbledore up to bring him to the DMLE.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" Amelia asked Harry as they began walking outside.

"Of course, Madam. My grandmother can now rest easy knowing her murderer has been slain." Harry responded.

"How did you get to him so quickly to slap his wand out of his hand?"

"When he turned to leave, I immediately walked to the side to stay out of his field of vision. When he raised his wand the second time, in his arrogance, his eyes were closed, which made it that much easier for me to sneak close enough to smack his hand."

"Incredible."

As they made it out, they were stopped by a kunai that imbedded itself right in front of Harry.

"So, the arrogant shitstain wasn't even able to weaken you a little. How fucking disappointing."

"Who are you? State your name and business!" Amelia demanded.

"Who I am is inconsequential to you, bitch. The only piece of shit here that matters right now is him." Daichi pointed at Harry.

"Oh? And to what do I owe the honor of your attention?"

"The fact that you and that fucking lizard massacred my clan!"

Suddenly a large amount of killer intent flooded the area.

"You mean to tell me, that one of you deplorable, and dishonorable monsters made it out alive?" Harry asked in a deathly whisper.

"Yes I did. I snuck out before you could even reach me." Daichi responded, not showing the killer intent affected him in any way.

Harry drew his blade. "Allow me to rectify that oversight."

"Not today, no. I will call you out when I am good and fucking ready. Then, I will sacrifice you to Jashin-sama. He will reward me incredibly for your soul." He then reentered the shadows, and made his escape.

'I will be there, and make no mistake, monster, I will kill you.' Harry swore to himself.

"Maybe it would be best if you came and explained some things in my office, my Lord."

"Yes it would. It seems my business in this country has yet to be concluded."

**————————————————————-**

**No. He's not Hidan. He's a fellow clan member.**


	11. Chapter 11-“You are a hero”

While the Aurors were celebrating winning the short war, Amelia and Harry were in her office.

Harry kept a blank face, but on the inside he was upset. He heeded his sensei's word and took a deep breath, ridding himself of his inner anger.

"So who is this crazy person, and why does he want to kill you?" Amelia asked starting this discussion.

"That monster and his clan are the reason why Ryuujin-sama created the map."

_Flashback _

_Fourteen year old Akeno was incredibly happy with herself._

_She managed to sneak away from her guards and Grayfia, and made it out of the castle grounds. She was feeling suffocated in the palace, but Grayfia wouldn't listen to her complaints. Constantly having to stay on the property, no matter how large it is. She wanted to see the world. Not just her home._

_She planned on running straight in the direction she saw her friend Harry walk every time he went home._

_Giggling in excitement as she ran through the forest, she was grabbed, then rendered unconscious by unknown men._

_-_DF_-_

_Fourteen year old Harry couldn't wait to show Akeno and Grayfia his new trick._

_He was flying in the air in the form of a phoenix. He felt so free, and deeply attuned to nature. So attuned that it was almost as if it was speaking to him._

_Listening to the voice, he followed it as it lead him towards an abandoned looking temple. He wasn't sure why nature led him here, but his instincts told him to go in and investigate. _

_Walking further into the temple, he found stairs leading downwards. As he walked further down, he could hear the sound of chanting._

_Making it to the bottom, he peeked around the corner to see a large underground room filled with people in robes, all looking towards a stage. He made it to what he guessed was the ending._

_"Tonight, my brothers and sisters, we can finally summon our God to the mortal plane!" The crowd roared in approval. "For centuries he's been oppressed by the other so called gods, but tonight, he will rise using the daughter of the Shogun of Magical Japan!"_

_The floor of the stage opened up, and an unconscious Akeno, who's arms and legs were strapped to a stone table, rose from that opening. _

_Without preamble, Harry brought out his staff and spun it in a wide arc, sending a wide cutting curse, killing several dozen of them._

_He attacked in a frenzy, using every spell in his arsenal to attack these freaks . As more and more people started to attack him, he started to become overwhelmed. _

_He kept pushing himself and sending overpowered spells to take out a large group at once, while simultaneously dodging spells and weapons himself._

_He was finally surrounded, several cuts and slashes all his body, already healing themselves._

_Before anyone could say anything, a ear shattering roar was heard from the stage._

_All attention moved there, and Harry used that to apparate away from them, and try to move closer to the stage. He saw that it was Akeno who roared as it seemed she was awake. Not long after she roared, one was heard above._

_She instinctively used a distress roar, and it was answered._

_The ceiling exploded and a torrent of flames engulfed the entire stadium. Harry, thinking fast, surrounded himself in a ball of magic. He knew that Akeno was fine because fire doesn't affect dragons._

_Ryuujin flew in, getting out of his dragon form, and slaying any and all remaining members with his bare hands. _

_When he heard his daughter disappeared, he immediately flew out of the palace and went searching. He was beginning to lose hope until he heard her distress roar. _

_Harry went to the stage and freed Akeno from her restraints. She immediately latched onto him, crying._

_Seconds later, her father came to them. Harry handed her to him, then promptly threw up. He had taken a large amount of lives that day, and with the adrenaline now diminishing, they all caught up to him. _

_Knowing what is happening to Harry, Ryuujin spoke to make sure no lingering thoughts of guilts were able to form. "Thank you for your timely intervention, Harry-kun."_

_Harry casted a wandless cleaning spell in his mouth, raised his occlumency, then responded. "Thank you, Ryuujin-sama. We both would've been dead if you hadn't appeared."_

_"But, if you hadn't distracted them, the ritual would've been started, and my daughter would be dead." Ryuujin bowed low with his daughter in his arms. "Thank you, Potter Harry-san. The Minamoto Clan owes you a debt."_

_Harry was surprised. The Shogun of Magical Japan is currently bowing to him and telling him that he is owed a debt. Thankfully his etiquette training kicked in, and seemed to run on autopilot. "Than I, Harry of House Potter, humbly accept your thanks."_

_-_DF_-_

_When the trio returned to the palace, Akeno was immediately sent to healers and medics to make sure everything was alright with her._

_Ryuujin knew that she was 100% healthy, but the long and boring process of a checkup would be a sufficient punishment for her sneaking away like that and worrying him. Currently he and Harry were sitting in his office._

_"So who were those freaks, and who were they trying to revive?" Harry asked, still upset these people tried to murder his crush._

_"Those freaks were the Ochi Clan. They are, pardon me, were, followers of Jashin, the minor god of pain, death, and destruction. His followers used to sacrifice animals in his name in order for him to gain more power. But recently, we believe they've been using people in secret. After looking at the runes on the sacrificial table that those monsters put my daughter in, I could see that the ritual would bring Jashin into the mortal realm as a mortal." Ryuujin explained as he brought out a large bottle of sake and took a swig._

_"Why would they do that? Wouldn't he be weaker if he came as a mortal?" Harry asked confused._

_"If he were to do that, then the other gods wouldn't be able to attack him due to the Laws in place in the immortal realm. He would technically be a human, and untouchable by the gods unless he directly offends them. And he wouldn't become weaker if he came through Akeno's body. She is the product of a strong Sorceress and a Dragon. Her power is enormous. I bound them in a way that she would learn control easier and her power would grow. When she mastered a certain level of power, a bind is released in her sleep. If Jashin came through using that ritual, then the force of him ripping through her into the mortal realm would release all the binds."_

_Harry just shook his head in disgust. He was glad that they were all dead, though he didn't like killing._

_"Harry-kuuuun!" _

_This was all the warning Harry received before being pulled into a deep embrace._

_As soon as Amaterasu heard what happened, she appeared directly to Ryuujin's home and made a beeline towards where she sensed Harry was. She knew that humans are sensitive beings and taking the life of another for the first time was taxing, especially when done by a kind boy like Harry._

_When she pulled him into her bosom, she poured all of her motherly aura into the hug. She felt him release his tension and saw his eyes water slightly._

_"It's ok Harry-kun. You did good today. Do not doubt that. You are a hero." Amaterasu said softly. That was enough to make Harry cry. It started with a couple of sniffles then grew to a full blown sob. It's been well over a decade since he last felt the embrace of a caring mother, and he needed it now more than ever._

_Ryujin just watched silently, occasionally taking a sip from his sake._

_'Never change, Harry-kun.'_

_Flashback end _

"I believe it to be the leader of the Ochi clan that survived. When I think back on it, I didn't see a singed body on the stage, so he must have ran away, leaving his clan behind like a coward, though I doubt he got away without taking a hit. It was this incident that moved Ryuujin-sama to make that map." Harry finished.

Amelia sat in silence as she processed everything she was just told. Eventually she spoke up. "So what is the plan?"

"This time, he will not escape. I will not fail. Now I have to go contact Ryuujin-sama and explain why I'll be spending even longer in this country."

Harry got up and left.

-DF-

Dark Lord Defeated!/Dumbledore Arrested!

—————————————————————

The front page of the article generated a large amount of buzz. The people torn between rejoicing the death of Voldemort, shocked at the arrest of the supposed Leader of the Light.

The article went on to explain the raid of Malfoy Manor, and Voldemort's use of horcruxes, and the fact that Voldemort isn't even his name.

The article didn't elaborate on Dumbledore's arrest due to the fact his trial was set to be the same day.

-DF-

Albus sat alone in his cell, deep under the ministry. His glasses and jewelry were all removed. He didn't know how they figured out that they were all portkeys.

Since he would be representing himself in his trial, a list of the charges Albus would be facing were sitting in front of him. The ministry clearly thought they had him this time but Albus could see there was really only one damning action he needed to talk his way out of. Casting a massively overpowered stunner towards a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, one of the eldest in fact.

He currently had two ways to approach this dilemma, say that it was an over exaggeration, or say that he was aiming for Voldemort thinking that he was still alive.

He was confident he could get himself out. His decades of experience will work to his advantage.

-DF-

Everyone made it to the courtroom early in excitement for the Trial of the Century. The visitors section had more people present than it ever had.

Madam Longbottom was the presiding judge, due to her reputation as a neutral and unbiased person. This was further proven to be true when she convicted Bellatrix Lestrange to be sent through the Veil. She made sure that veritaserum was used, and her tone remained neutral throughout the entire proceedings.

All of the Death Eaters were questioned using veritaserum this time around, and the ones who dodged Azkaban the first time admitted to bribing Dumbledore to not let veritaserum be used on them. The amount of utter debauchery they admitted to was sickening to those listening.

Finally, all of the appetizers were out of the way, and the main dish was about to be upon those who were attending. It was time for the trial of Albus Dumbledore. Even his brother, Aberforth, was in attendance, though no one knew him nor really paid attention to him.

As Albus was representing himself, he couldn't really be chained in the accused's chair like all the other Death Eaters, but any thoughts he might have had about making a powerful entrance to the chamber he once presided over however were immediately quashed.

He was led into the chamber at multiple wandpoints, wearing drab prison issue robes. Dumbledore was also shackled at the wrists and ankles. These restraints would not only hinder his movement but actually suppressed his magical abilities too - though there was no intention of letting him anywhere near a wand.

As Dumbledore stood in the middle of the courtroom, several flashes of cameras were seen and heard. Then Madam Longbottom read the list of charges Dumbledore faced.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You are being charged with bribery, reckless endangerment of several hundred minors, illegal obliviation, attempted murder of a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, and severely damaging Magical Britain as a whole. How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty!"

The gathered assembly quietly murmured at Dumbledore's list of crimes. They wouldn't dare raise their voices, since Madam Longbottom has had many thrown out by Aurors for being too loud.

Madam Bones, in her position as Prosecution, went first with her opening statements.

She at first appeared to compliment Dumbledore, listing his accomplishments and achievements. But then she began to explain how all of those accomplishments blinded them to see the truth.

"In all of our worshipping, we became sheep, blinded by what Dumbledore has been doing to decline our great nation."

Then she started detailing each and every crime that Dumbledore has committed, from the bribery, to obliviating his staff so that they wouldn't ask questions as to all the dangers that he placed in the school. She even went on to explain how Hogwarts has drastically declined from its position as one the most prestigious Magical Schools in the entire world.

"Albus Dumbledore has been dumbing down our country, weakening it, and hiding his misdeeds behind a grandfatherly facade and a twinkle in his eyes."

Then she went on to detail about Dumbledore's worse crime. When he attempted to murder the Lord of an Ancient and Noble house. How he didn't do so in a honor duel, but tried to fire at his back.

"What I, and multiple witnesses in the room saw was not the supposed "Leader of the Light", but a Dark Lord who kills in anger."

When Amelia finished, almost everyone in the room had already made a decision in whether Dumbledore is guilty or not.

Finally it was Dumbledore's turn to speak.

The audience waited with baited breath, wanting to see just what this old wizard could say in his defense.

When he began his opening statement, all of the Lord and Ladies present who were savvy in the realm of politics were incredibly impressed at how he manipulated his words and snaked his way around actually answering any questions raised.

He constantly stressed the necessity of the Greater Good, and how, as the Leader of the Light, he must make sure that the Greater Good stays intact.

He often took in an emotional pause, a clear ploy to garner more favor from the more sympathetic crowd.

"The majority of my life has been dedicated to putting an end to all things Dark. What I saw was another Dark Lord on the rise. Mr. Potter slaughtered the Death Eaters." Dumbledore explained his reasoning for his attempted murder of a Lord.

"He didn't give them a chance for redemption, as everyone deserves. He massacred them. Murdered them. I apologize, my friends, by I cannot stand aside and allow another Dark Lord to flourish."

-DF-

As the trial continued, a large amount of people had been called to the witness stand, by both Amelia and Dumbledore, including the Weasleys, the Hogwarts staff, and the Potters.

They were all questioned using veritaserum so the subtle manipulations would be ineffective.

This proved to be a slight disadvantage for Dumbledore, but he didn't live for over a century for show.

The cross examination was vigorous and lasted a long time for each witness.

Those in the audience were beginning to get bored until the final witness was called.

"I call Lord Harrison Ravenclaw to the stand."


	12. Chapter 12 - Furor

The Courtroom was deathly silent at what was last said.

"I call Lord Harrison Ravenclaw to the stand."

As the doors to the Courtroom opened, in came the Lord in question. He was dressed in a black kimono, and a green haori. His hair was tied into the chonmage style haircut, minus the shaving of the top of his head. His weapons were all confiscated, as far as everyone knew, and as he walked, he gave off an intimidating aura.

What had the whole room strangely on edge, though, was the fact that he walked in with his eyes closed.

The camera flashes stopped just after he sat in the center of the room. When he opened his eyes, the intensity he held within them caused all who saw them to flinch slightly, much to his internal amusement.

A certain redhead with the same eyes was also amused at the Wizengamot's reactions. She used to do the same against death eaters.

"I thank you, Lord Ravenclaw for your willingness to appear before us this day." Madam Bones began, to which she received a nod in return. "After the Auror gives you the veritaserum, we will begin the questioning."

Harry held his tongue out as an Auror came forward and placed three drops on it.

"Now to see if it worked. What is your full name?"

"Harrison James Potter Ravenclaw."

"Where did you go to school?"

"I received private tutoring from various teachers and took multiple N. E. W. T. approximately a year ago."

"So the potion works. Now we can begin the questioning. Now, Mr. Ravenclaw, will you please tell the Wizengamot your first interaction with Mr. Dumbledore?"

"When I was five. It was right after he convinced the Potters to give me away so they could focus on the Boy-Who-Lived. He also tried to convince the-"

"Point of order! I fail to see what this has to do with the current list crimes." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Albus Dumbledore! You do not speak until I call on you. You will remain silent while the witness is being questioned!" Madam Longbottom emphasized this by banging her gavel.

With a harrumph, Dumbledore sat back down in his seat, very upset at what was about to be revealed.

"What else did Mr. Dumbledore tried to do before you were sent away?" Madam Bones brought the questioning back on track.

"He tried to convince the Potters to transfer all of my magic to Richard which would effectively turn me into a squib."

Shocked gasps and angered exclamations circulated the chambers.

"Fortunately, Lady Potter adamantly refused to do so. I would assume she already felt guilty for planning on sending me away." Harry finished.

"And it was after this that Mr. Dumbledore brought you to live with the muggles?"

"Yes."

There were a lot of muttering and grumbling in the crowds. While they knew the story, it still upset a lot them.

"May I ask what your living conditions were like?" Madam Bones asked.

"They treated me like a Malfoy would treat a house elf."

Furor.

Several more people were thrown out of the chambers while Madam Longbottom slowly regained control of the crowd.

"Would it be willing to share your memories? I would understand if-"

"You may."

Madam Bones just nodded and signaled for an Auror to flip a switch. Immediately, Harry's seat was pulled backwards a couple feet while the center floor opened and revealed a very large pensieve.

An Auror walked up Harry with his wand out. "Are you familiar with how pensieves operate, Lord Ravenclaw?"

Harry nodded and focused on the three years of Hell he was forced to endure. He nodded once, and the Auror pulled out the long ethereal tendril out of Harry's temple and guided it in the large bowl.

At once, the trauma that Harry experienced as a child was on display for everyone to see. Every punch, slap, cut, and whip. Every grease burn, every thorn from gardening, and every stomach ache from not eating.

Harry never really looked back to those years. When he was training, his main focus was to honor the second life that was given to him, but a minor goal of his was to never be weak again.

While watching his abuse again, he felt indifferent to it. It took him a moment, but he realized that he was no longer that hurt little boy that is being shown on the pensieve. He's grown stronger, mentally, physically, and thanks to the family he has in Japan, emotionally.

-DF-

Richard discreetly casted an evanesco and vanished his vomit from the floor. He has never felt more physically ill in his life.

He is currently in the chambers with the rest of his family due to the fact that they were called as witnesses.

His sister was currently weeping into their father's clothes while his father tried his best to comfort both her and their mother.

Seeing his mother in obvious agony caused a new type of pain in Richard's chest.

He didn't know it yet, but witnessing both his mother's and Harry's pain caused a fundamental change in him.

-DF-

Lily Potter was a mess.

Her sobs and wails of anguish were mostly ignored due to the fact that everyone was engrossed in what was being shown.

She's failed as a mother, and now she's watching just how much she's failed.

She knew her sister hated her. Petunia was always jealous of the fact that Lily had magic and she didn't. Their parents never made her feel as if she was less important. They were always treated as equals, but Petunia remained jealous. That jealousy turned to bitterness, and bitterness turned to outright hatred.

Lily never hated her sister, but watching her hit her son with a skillet because he overcooked eggs stoked the anger and hatred to the point it became a towering inferno.

She desperately wanted to jump over the railings and go hug Harry. She wanted to give him comfort, and to swear to him that she would never abandon him again.

-DF-

James Potter has never felt more like a shitty person than now.

His parents would be angered and ashamed at his actions.

Watching firsthand the abuse his progeny was made to suffer through put an an ache in his heart.

Hearing both his wife and daughter weep just added on to the immeasurable amount of guilt that piled.

To think he almost agreed with Dumbledore to transfer his son's magic to his other one. Clearly, without Harry's magic, he would be dead.

That thought made some bile rise, but he forced it down to comfort his wife and daughter.

-DF-

The final memory played which showed Harry being stabbed and thrown off a random cliff in Japan.

As Harry reclaimed his memories from the pensieve, Madam Bones took a moment to compose herself to continue with her questioning.

"M-mr. Ravenclaw. There didn't seem to be any accidental magic shown. Surely your magic would've lashed out to protect you. How is it that you survived in these conditions?" She asked.

"My magical core had multiple binds on it so it couldn't do any more than heal me."

The cries of outrage were louder than before.

"Binding a child's underdeveloped core is a serious crime. It permanently damages their core, not allowing it to properly grow. Do you know who committed this heinous act?"

"Yes."

"Who bound your magical core, Mr. Ravenclaw?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"I have no further questions Chief Warlock."

Madam Longbottom had even more people thrown out of the courtroom before once again regaining control.

Reigning in her temper, she looked to Dumbledore. "Do you have anything to add, Mr. Dumbledore?" She asked icily.

Dumbledore, slumped in defeat, just shook his head. He had lost. His reputation in tatters. The Elder Wand broken. And now he would be seen as another Dark Lord.

"In that case then, I sentence you to the Veil."

-DF-

"Born as the Child of another prophesy, the samurai will rise...

"Raised as a warrior, he will defeat the Dark Lord who used Light as a disguise...

"Through the actions of others, he will lose old and created new family ties...

"And thanks to newfound love, he will grow happy and wise..." Amaterasu quietly intoned.

"What was that?" Ryuujin queried. He was in her office to give her the monthly report of the happenings of Magical Japan.

"Another prophecy has just been fulfilled. It won't be long until Harry-kun comes home."

-DF-

As Harry was walking through Ministry, he heard someone calling him and frantically chasing after him.

He turned and saw Lily barreling towards him. She stopped just in front of him, trembling. Her eyes still overflowing with tears, silently asking for permission.

Knowing what she wanted, Harry opened his arms, and she flew into his arms. Her sobs racked her body as she continuously apologized into his chest.

He was keenly aware of the several camera flashes that caught the moment between the two.

Emilia also caught up and hugged Harry from behind, also weeping.

He just kept Lily in a comforting embrace while she let out shuddering breaths. When she finally composed herself enough, she reluctantly back away from him, wiping her tears away.

"Can we talk? Please? Because of my and James' mistakes, we don't know a thing about you. I would like to get to know my firstborn, even if I've lost the right to be your mother." Lily asked pleadingly.

Harry sighed. He might as well close this chapter of his life. "Very well, Lady Potter. I'll accompany you to your home."

-DF-

"That fucking, dick licking, piece of shit." Daichi muttered to himself. "Now I'll be able to kill that shithead. No giant lizard will save him this time."


	13. Chapter 13 - Coming to Blows

Chapter 13 - Coming to Blows

The atmosphere in the Potter ancestral home can only be defined as awkward.

They were all in a sitting room drinking tea. Harry sat calmly on a couch drinking tea while his sister clutched his arm, tears still running down her face.

Visibly pulling herself together, Lily was the first to speak. "Now that we're all here, can you tell us about your life you have in Japan? We'd like to get know the man we were supposed to raise."

"Well after the Vernon threw me off the cliff, I hit the side of it repeatedly until I landed and the bottom. When he stabbed my scar, a horcrux of Voldemorts was released-"

"Wait, what's a horcrux and why was Voldemort involved?" James interrupted.

"A horcrux is a piece of a magical person's soul. It is one of the foulest and darkest magics there is. To make one, you have to murder an innocent. He made several in order to be immortal. I paid the goblins a large sum of money to search and destroy all those pieces before I faced Voldemort himself."

"Y-you're saying one of those things was in your head?" Richard asked shakily.

"Yep. When the Dork Lard tried to kill me, his already unstable soul was pushed too far, and it tore again, attaching itself to just under the skin of my scar, but my magic was actively fighting against it so it wouldn't corrupt me. Then the Great Albus Dumbledore came and bound my core, making my magic weaker. Fighting the horcrux became a higher priority than fully healing the physical injuries I had." He took another sip of his tea.

"So when Vernon stabbed me, the horcrux was released, and the amount of dark magic being released brought the attention of a really old phoenix, who saw me at the bottom of the cliff. Now that the horcrux was out of me, my magic could focus more on healing me, by it was too late, and I was fading fast. The phoenix saw this and took pity on me. It forced it's magic into my core, completely shattering the binds that held me, and released the ocean of magic that built up."

"Who raised you there?" Lily asked determined to know who it was she needed to thank for doing a job she was supposed to.

"It was Musashi-sensei. He trained me in combat, both mental and physical, and he also gave free days where I would spend time playing with Akeno and Grayfia. He even played pranks on me and encouraged me do the same to him. He finally decided to pass on when he finished training me. Amaterasu-sama also doted on me often."

"Who taught you magic?" James asked.

"I was taught by a ghost."

"Well that's not too strange. We have a ghost teaching history at Hogwarts." Richard inputted.

This line of questioning continued for hours until Harry decided to leave.

"You're coming back, right?" Emilia asked hesitantly as she clutched his sleeve.

"I don't know, little Lia. I live in another country, and my girlfriends are quite put out with your parents." He said honestly.

"Th-then can I visit your home?" Emilia asked.

"Sure. I don't mind."

-DF-

Days later, Harry walked out of Gringotts to discuss monthly deposits from the Ravenclaw vaults to pay for a better Auror force. He also made several large donations to the Unspeakables. Those in charge of guarding Magical Britains more dangerous aspects need more trained people also.

As he decided to treat himself with some ice cream, he had to hastily dodge a curse flying at him from behind.

"Shit. I missed." He heard.

Turning around, he found the sole reason he has stayed in Magical Britain. His hood was lowered to show his half burned head.

Harry moved his sword so that it's strapped tight to his back. He needed the extra movement for this fight. With a crack, he brought his staff out, then he shrunk it so that it was the size of an average wand.

"You don't recognize me, do you shithead?" Daichi grunted.

"You're most likely the Ochi clan head that fled like a coward instead of fighting besides his clan." Harry taunted.

"I am Ochi Jakuji, and I will fucking kill you to avenge my clan!" He roared in anger before he fired a spell at Harry with his own wand.

The crowd in Diagon Alley all fled for cover while these two started to duel.

Harry side stepped before he shot a cutter that Jakuji blocked. Jakuji shot several spells that Harry blocked or dodged, both were using non-verbal magic to up the difficulty.

Jakuji shot a coma curse at Harry who dodged before sending a bone breaker and cutting curse. Jakuji blocked both and sent a trio of kunai at Harry who quickly transformed the kunai into birds. The birds flew towards Jakuji only to be cut down by a trio of cutting curses, he blocked a stunner and jumped back to avoid a bone breaker that was aimed at his feet.

Jakuji shot a trio of spells at Harry, first was a bone breaker followed by a cutting curse and then a cruciatus curse. Harry blocked the bone breaker and the cutting curse before barely managing to jump out the way of the torture curse. Harry jabbed his wand forward, producing a blinding light right before he span his wand and shot a spiraling flame whip that headed straight towards his opponent. However Jakuji recovered fast enough to wave his wand and get rid of it.

Aurors arrived by now, but wisely stayed behind cover as the two powerful wizards dueled. Some tried to lead the bystanders away, but they were forced to stay behind cover whenever Jakuji fired a curse at them.

Harry shot a metal spike at Jakuji who quickly waved his wand and transformed the spike into a snake right before he sent it back at Harry, Harry quickly vanished the snake before blocking an organ liquifying curse, however his shield was then destroyed by a shield breaker which forced him to duck so he could avoid the killing curse that followed.

Harry shot a blasting curse and a body bind at Jakuji. Jakuji quickly dealt with both before he jabbed his wand at Harry and sent a blast of flames at Harry, spiraling as they charged towards him. Harry quickly froze the flames, turning them into ice which fell onto the floor and shattered into pieces. Harry ducked one purple spell before he shot a fireball at Jakuji.

Harry had followed up with a high powered obliviation charm which would render an opponent unable to remember quite a lot including why they were there and perhaps even spells depending on how strong the blast was. Jakuji side stepped and shot a blinding light at Harry just as Harry shot a sound wave, Harry protected his eyes while Jakuji protected his ears.

Jakuji sent a couple of razor wired ropes at Harry who managed to defend against them with a shield, Harry jabbed his wand at Jakuji's direction and sent a gust of wind which Jakuji blocked with his own shield.

Jakuji sent a cutting curse at Harry, Harry jumped to the side even though the curse went wide, Harry shot a blasting curse at Jakuji's just as he felt a cut appear on the side of his face. Harry rolled under another spell and quickly performed a healing spell to fix the small cut so it would not distract him.

Harry fired a spell at his opponent's feet. He moved out the way but the exploding ground sent him to the floor. Jakuji quickly rolled out of the way of several spells before shielding against another right before he shot a torture curse to give him enough time to get to his feet.

Drawing his sword, Harry sliced through the curse.

Knowing what kind of man Harry was, he fired a large snake made of fire at a random child he saw cowering behind a table.

Harry widened his eyes, because the innocent bystander just coincidentally happened to be his sister. He dash towards her.

* * *

Little Emilia was rooted in place as she watched the flaming snake rocket towards her.

She was spending girl time with her mother while they both were still trying to come to terms with what happened to her eldest brother. Her mother went indoors to order ice cream for them when the duel suddenly began. She was amazed at what she seeing. The speed and ferocity her brother was displaying made her determined to one day apprentice under him. That was until the evil wizard fired a curse at her.

As she saw the torrent make it's way toward her, all she could think about was how sad her mum would be with her death. She didn't realize until later that she bellowed. She bellowed one word that saved her life.

"**Mum**!"

Suddenly, a large tiger made of water roared and dove at the fire snake, a phoenix made of water trilling right next to it. They crashed into the serpent, and completely tore through it. This resulted in a large fog to envelop the alley until a massive gust of wind blew it all away.

Standing in postures that screamed of power and anger, was Lily and Harry Potter. Their eyes were glowing green, Lily's hair and robes flowed as if she were under water, while lightning arced throughout Harry's body. The matching enraged glare they pierced Jakuji with made him take an involuntary step back.

Using this momentary distraction, Harry flashed forward, grabbed Jakuji's face, and flashed away.

Lily, seeing the threat to her cub vanish, calmed down and went to comfort her.

"Mummy!" Emilia cried as Lily held her tight.

"Shhh, it's alright, dearest. Your big brother is going to get rid of the bad wizard. You won't have to worry about him ever harming you."

* * *

Landing far away into an empty field, Harry threw Jakuji far away from him as he drew his blade.

"**_Cry out the gods' judgement, Denkitori_**!"

A loud cry was heard as Harry's magic exploded upwards. A lightning storm brewed above.

His appearance changed. He now wore a green kimono, the top half tied around his waist, exposing his torso. A glowing marking of a Phoenix is stretched across his muscled chest. His eyes had green lightning arcing in them. The blade of his sword turned into pure lightning.

"**_Repel all attacks, Tessen_**!"

Suddenly, wind exploded from Jakuji pushing Harry back when he dashed forward to attack.

Jakuji was now wearing cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing his Jashin amulet. His sword turned into a tall gumbai that was currently resting on his shoulder. He's also wearing dark green nail polish, something Harry took notice of.

"Is that nail polish?"

"Fuck you!"

Using their elements, they both charged at each other and clashed.


End file.
